Return to Clock Town
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link has returned to Hyrule after finding Navi. Now Princess Zelda wants to see Clock Town. What will happen when Link and Zelda goes there? now easier to read
1. Reunited.

New Author's Note: Hey! I decided to re-do this story to make is easier to read and I may add or edit some things. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Author's note: I'm assuming Link is about twelve years old in Majora's Mask, so this story takes place five years after that so that means he's seventeen in this story. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Five years had gone by since Link, the Hero of Time, had saved Termina from Majora's evil powers. It was pretty fun for him. Meeting new friends, seeing new lands, and going on a new adventure. It did have its downsides. It hurt him when he found Mikau the Zora dying on Great Bay coast after him trying to save Lu-Lu's eggs from the Gerudo pirates and seeing Darmani the Goron warrior's ghost in so much pain. He could not rest in peace knowing that his village was in danger. Link wished he could save these people. He wished he could do more than heal their sorrows. If he could, he would have gone back to the past and save them, but the Ocarina of Time would not take him there. The one thing that was still on his mind was finding Navi the fairy. Navi flew away after Link returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time after he had saved Hyrule from the evil king, Ganondorf. Link had been searching for seven years now and still no sign of Navi. He also thought about Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. She was a great friend of his. He thought about her everyday and played his Ocarina of Time that she gave him.  
  
Link rode slowly on his beautiful red horse with a snow- white mane, Epona, through the dark green forest. He dismounted off his horse and sat on a tree stump. He ran his fingers through his long blonde bangs and sighed. "I'm starting to think I'll never find her." He thought. He took of his shield and laid it on the ground. He grinned when he saw how small it was for him. He had thought to pack bigger clothes, but didn't think to bring bigger weapons. He soon felt hungry. He hadn't ate in a while. He looked up to see that he was sitting under an apple tree. He sat up and pulled out his bow. Like his shield, it was also too small for his grown up hands. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed it at the best apple on the tree. He pulled back the end of the arrow, and let it fly through the air and straight into the apple. He walked over to the apple and picked it up.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea?!" A female's voice yelled in anger.  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't know you were up there." Link replied trying to find what was yelling at him. "You almost hit me with that arrow, you...Link?!" The female gasped. She flew from inside a hole inside the tree branch. Link dropped the apple he was holding and gasped. "Navi?!" He asked.  
  
"Link, it's really you!" Navi exclaimed as she flew up to her friend's face. Link was speechless. He just stared at his blue fairy friend. "I..I've been looking for you for seven years." He said.  
  
"You have?!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"I didn't think you needed me anymore." She said.  
  
"Navi, you're my best friend! Of course I need you." He replied.  
  
"That's so sweet," said replied, "So how has Hyrule been doing?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "I've been traveling this whole time looking for you."  
  
"You spent seven long years looking for me?" She asked with shock. He nodded. "In that case. Let's get back to Hyrule! And I promise to stay by your side forever." She said.  
  
"Thanks, Navi." He replied with a smile.  
  
He then mounted his horse. Navi sat on his shoulder and together again, they went back to Hyrule.  
  
It took them a few days to get to Hyrule. Link couldn't believe how far from home he really was. Now he had everything back in his life. Or did he? He hoped and prayed that he would be able to see Zelda. He, Zelda, Navi, the Sages and Ganondorf were the only ones who remembered Link saving Hyrule. Though he was still the Hero of Time and had the Triforce of Courage, he was still considered an ordinary person. Which was great for him, but not if he wasn't allowed to see Zelda.  
  
"Link, were back in Hyrule!" Navi exclaimed when they immerged from the forest and into a field. Link dismounted off his horse and walked up a small hill. He smiled brightly when he saw Hyrule castle straight in front of him. The castle that Princess Zelda lived in. To the right he saw Death Mountain. The tall mountain which only a few ever climbed. It was after all an active volcano. To his left, he saw the tunnel that led into Kokiri Forest. The place he lived for ten years. Home of his dear friend, Saria. He wished he could go to every place at one time, but the person he had to see was Zelda.  
  
"Hey Link, no offense or anything, but don't you think you should get some clean clothes and shower?" Navi asked. Link laughed and looked at his fairy friend. "You're right," he agreed "I don't want to meet her again looking like this."  
  
"The market is right outside the castle," she said, "so wouldn't that be the best place to get clean clothes?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. He mounted his horse and rode off to the market.  
  
Link walked across the drawbridge that led into the market. He remembered the last time he saw the market when he was this age. The buildings had been destroyed, there was not a Hylian in sight and the only thing that roamed the market was ReDeads. The horrible monsters that would attack anyone that walked by. He was so grateful that he had learned "Sun's Song" so that he could paralyze these creatures. He never could understand why it would not work on the ones in Termina. Though he had to admit, it was funny watching them dance if he walked up to them while wearing the Gibdo's Mask. He loved seeing the market filled with so many happy people. Kids running around and playing with the cuccos, couples dancing, and people just standing around talking.  
  
He walked into the clothing shop and bought him some clean clothes that looked just like what he was wearing. Forest green tunic and cap, white shirt and tights, brown boots, and gloves. Some people thought it was weird that he dressed like this. Only the Kokiri wore these kinds of clothes. Hylians didn't. Even though he learned that he was really a Hylian and not a Kokiri, in his heart, he would always be a Kokiri.  
  
He found a place where he could shower and change into his clean clothes. Now all he needed was to buy a new shield and sword. He went into Bazaar's store and bought a shield. Unfortunately, he didn't sell swords. But he knew that if he got to see Zelda, she would definitely give him a sword.  
  
"Looks like you're all ready to go, Link." Said Navi.  
  
"I'm so nervous." He said.  
  
"Don't be," she replied, "You know she likes you and to be honest, I think she likes you a lot more than she.."  
  
"No, I don't think so. We're just friend." He cut her off.  
  
"Yeah sure." She replied.  
  
He took a deep breath and began walking to the castle. He walked up to the guard that blocked the path to the castle. "Excuse me, sir. My name is Link. I'm a friend of the Princess." Link said.  
  
"The Princess has spoken of a Link," said the guard, "The only way I will believe you is if you prove to me that you know the song of the royal family."  
  
"That's easy." Link thought as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. The beautiful blue Ocarina that Zelda gave to Link as a good-bye gift. He pressed the mouthpiece to his lips and began playing the song. The song that Impa, Zelda's attendant had taught him.  
  
"You may pass." The guard said when Link finished playing the song.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Link said and began walking down the path that led to the castle. He always thought that the castle grounds were so beautiful. The soft green grass, the bright yellow flowers, the little yellow butterflies fluttering about. He remembered the days when he and Zelda would sit under the trees and just talk for hours. That only lasted a couple days. He could tell she was upset when he decided to leave and find Navi, but she understood. That was one of the best things about her.  
  
He finally approached the doors that led inside the castle. He took a deep breath again and went inside the castle. The inside was so big. He was standing in a room lit by numerous torches. There was a staircase on each side of the room. People were walking around. It was just like he remembered. Finally a guard walked up to him. "What business do you have here today, sir?" He asked.  
  
"I am here to see Princess Zelda." Link answered.  
  
"Right this way." The guard said. Link followed the guard up a huge flight of stairs and down a long hall. At the end of the hall was Impa. Zelda's attendant and the Sage of Shadows. "Impa, this young man would like to see the Princess." The guard said. Impa smiled brightly. "Link, you've returned!" She exclaimed. Link smiled back. She still looked the same. Light gray hair pulled back, the red Sheikah eyes. She also wore the same clothes. Gray shirt, black shorts and shoes. "You may leave us." She said to the guard.  
  
"How's Zelda been?" Link asked.  
  
"Miserable." She answered.  
  
"Why? Is she sick?" He asked with concern.  
  
"She's been depressed since the day you left." Impa explained.  
  
"I didn't mean to..I."  
  
"It's alright," she assured him, "You being here today will make her happy."  
  
"Okay." He replied.  
  
"Wait here." She said.  
  
Impa opened the door to Zelda's room. "Princess, someone is here to see you." She said.  
  
"Let him in." Zelda replied.  
  
Impa walked out of Zelda's room. "Okay, Link. You can go in." She said.  
  
"Thank you so much, Impa." He replied. He then walked into Zelda's room. His mouth dropped when he finally saw her after seven longs years. He didn't see her face because she had her back facing him. She was on her balcony looking outside. "I don't mean to sound rude," she said, "but can you make this quick. I'm not feeling up to having visitors right now." Her back was still facing him.  
  
"Your highness, I don't know where to begin." He said, trying to figure out what to say.  
  
She sighed and turned around. "Then why don't you..Link!" She gasped. He felt like he had died and gone to heaven when she turned around. The last time he saw her, she was a kid, but now she was a beautiful young woman. Her long golden blonde hair lay on her shoulders. Her blue eyes were as dark as the midnight blue sky. She wore a long soft pink dress and was wearing long white gloves. "Link, I can't believe it." She said, trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
"I missed you so much." He said. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." She said with tears of happiness in her eyes.  
  
"So did I." He replied.  
  
"We have so much catching up to do." She said.  
  
"And I have so many adventures to tell you about." He said.  
  
The two spent hours talking. Link told her about his adventures in Termina, and how he found Navi. "Termina sounds amazing." Zelda said with fascination.  
  
"It's is." Link replied.  
  
"I'd like to go someday." She said.  
  
"I can take you." He replied.  
  
"You would do that for me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." He answered.  
  
"When can we leave?" She asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, but first I need to ask you something." He said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"My sword is a bit too small and I was wondering.."  
  
"Of course." She said.  
  
"Thank you." He said. He smiled and looked into her eyes. "You're as beautiful as I remember." He said.  
  
She grinned and blushed. "You as handsome as I remember." She replied. She suddenly found herself lost in his gaze. She always had special feelings for him, but now she was feeling something different. The two just sat there in silence looking at each other.  
  
"I have to go now." He said, breaking their gaze.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" She asked.  
  
"No because I know I'm too big for the houses in Kokiri Forest." He answered.  
  
"You can stay in the castle." She offered.  
  
"Thanks." He replied. He sat up and began walking out the door. "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Alright." She replied. He smiled again and left the room.  
  
Link sighed for happiness. He had found Navi and had been reunited with the Princess he cared a lot for. Though ever since he saw her again, he began having more feelings for her.  
  
A/N: Is this version easier to read? If it is, I'll fix the other chapters too. 


	2. Return to Clock Town.

Link and Princess Zelda rode through the forest that led to the passage to Termina. Navi slept in Link's pouch. It was a long trip there and she got very tired when it came to long trips.

"How much longer?" Zelda asked.

"A couple hours." Link answered.

He looked over at her. She looked so beautiful riding her white horse. The way her hair swayed in the air. He remembered when he defeated Ganondorf how they sat in the clouds and talked. They didn't talk long for she had to send him back in the past so that they could relive their lives as they were supposed to.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed when he was suddenly thrown of his horse.

"What startled her?" he asked.

Navi flew from his pouch. "A Wolfos!" Navi answered.

Link then quickly pulled his new Hylian sword from its sheathe.

"Where?" he asked.

"Behind you!" she answered.

He quickly turned around to see the Wolfos running towards him. "Zelda, stay on your horse." he said as he began swinging his sword at the wolf. Zelda knew that she couldn't just sit there and watch. She looked at Epona and saw a bow sticking out of a pocket in the saddle. She jumped down from her horse and grabbed Link's bow.

"Where's the arrows," she thought. She ran to the other side of Epona and found the arrows. "There they are!" she said to herself. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the Wolfos.

"Princess, watch out!" Navi yelled.

Zelda turned around and was knocked down by a Wolfos.

"Link!" Navi yelled.

He looked over his shoulder to see Zelda being attacked. He then quickly killed the wolf he was fighting and ran to Zelda. He kicked the wolf off Zelda and killed it.

"I'm sorry, Link," she said.

"Don't worry about it," she replied and the helped her up. "I'm used to it."

She grinned and handed his bow to him. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied, looking at her.

"Awe how sweet." Navi teased.

Zelda laughed and walked back to her horse. "We should get going," she suggested.

Link helped her back on her horse and then got back on his. "I think you like her." Navi whispered.

"Oh be quiet," Link replied.

After a couple more hours of traveling, they finally approached the tunnel that led into Termina.

"I wish we could bring our horses in there," Link said. "The only reason Epona got in there was because Skull Kid had powers."

"Get off your horse," Zelda said.

He did as she said. "Watch and learn," she said with a smile. She put her hands in the air. His mouth dropped when he saw their horses begin to glow a bright yellow light.

"Where'd they go!" he asked when he saw the horses disappear.

"They're in Termina field now," she answered.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Triforce," she explained. "You have powers too Link. You just don't know how to use it yet."

"Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

"Follow me," he said, holding out his hand. She put her hand into his and together they walked into the tunnel.

"Link, there's nothing here," she said.

"I know," he answered. "We have to jump."

"Jump!" she asked in shock. He nodded. "Okay," she said.

"On the count of three. One.two.three!"

And with that, they jumped. She screamed the entire way down. She did not know why he would say to jump, but she trusted him. She then suddenly found herself landing on a flower.

"Did you do this when you were here?" she asked.

"Yes, you're going to kill me, but I knew of another way down here that didn't involve falling," he said with a grin.

"What!" she shrieked. He then began laughing. "Why you!" she yelled as she started hitting his arm.

"You got to admit, it was fun," he said.

She stopped hitting him and got up. "Fine, I admit, it was fun," she said in a huffy as she brushed the dirt off her dress.

"Okay now we just need to go through that door," he explained.

"It better not involve more falling," she said.

"Don't worry," he said with a laugh. "It's just walking from here on." 

The two went through the door and walked down a long hall. Zelda looked at all the green grass on the walls and floor. She could tell she was in an under ground tunnel in the forest. Link opened the door that was at the end of the hall. Zelda's mouth dropped when she saw the room she was in. The room looked as if she was inside a giant clock. She looked to the side and saw green water flowing under a walkway.

"Link, where are we?" she asked.

"Inside Clock Tower," he answered.

"That's why it looks like the inside of a clock," she thought aloud.

"That water looks so gross." Navi said when she flew out of Link's pouch.

"This is where all the dirty water comes," he explained. "It's like a sewer."

Then they approached another door. "Princess Zelda, Navi," he began and opened the door. "Welcome to Clock Town."

Zelda's eyes widened when she saw this new place.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it!" she said with fascination.

It was just like Link remembered. People walking around doing business. The guards blocking the way outside for children or at least children with out swords could not go outside unless he or she had an adult with them.

"Come on. I want you to meet my friends Anju and Kafei," Link said.

"Okay," Zelda replied.

Link took Zelda by the hand and walked to the east side of Clock Town. "I wonder if she still works there," he thought.

"Link!" Exclaimed a voice.

Link turned around to see a little boy about thirteen years old. "Jim? Wow! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you!" Link said when he saw the leader of the Bomber kids.

"Who is he?" Zelda asked.

"This is Jim," Link explained. "He's the leader and the Bomber kids. They go around and help people in need."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda said.

"You too, Miss..."

"Princess Zelda." Link finished.

"A Princess! Wow!" Jim exclaimed.

"She's the Princess of Hyrule," Link said.

"The place you told us about?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Link answered.

"I haven't seen you in five years. It's great to see you again, but I have to go. I promised to meet someone," Jim said.

"Well I have to ask you something," Link said. "Does Anju still work at Stock Pot Inn?"

"Yes," Jim answered.

"Okay, thanks. See you later," Link said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here it is," Link said when they approached Stock Pot Inn. The place Anju worked. Link then opened the door and walked up to the counter. Behind the counter, they saw a girl about four years old with long purple hair and blue eyes.

"Mommy, someone is here," The little girl said.

Then a woman walked into the room. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She wore a long blue skirt and a purple shirt. "Welcome to Stock Pot Inn," she said.

"Hello, Anju," Link said with a smile.

"Link, is that you?" she asked. "The last time I saw you, you were just a little boy. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great," he said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding."

"That's alright," she replied.

"Mommy, is that the man who saved you and Daddy?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, Anjie," Anju answered.

"Is that your daughter?" Link asked.

"Yes. She looks a lot like her father," she said.

"I'm glad things has been going great for you two, I mean, three," he said. "Oh, I'd like to introduce you to my friends. This is Princess Zelda and Navi."

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you two," Anju said. "Link has told me so much about the two of you."

"I'm glad to meet you too," Zelda replied. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Anju said with a smile.

"So do you have any rooms?" Link asked.

"We have one, two bedded room," she said.

"Okay, we'll take it," he said.

"Okay. Here are your keys," she said, handing Link the keys.

"Thank you," he said.

Link and Zelda walked up some stairs and into a hall. "Sorry that there was only one room," he said.

"It's alright," she replied.

He opened the door to the room and walked in. "We could get a curtain and put it in the middle of the room," she suggested.

"Yeah so that way we could both stay here and still have some privacy," he replied.

"And you don't want to people get the wrong idea about us right?" she said.  
"We are just friends after all."

"Yeah we are," he said with a small sigh.

"Link, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just need some rest," he lied. "You know, after all that traveling."

"Oh okay," she said not fully convinced. "Well I'm going to look around and talk to some people." She began walking out the door.

"Zelda," he said stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Just don't leave this inn please," he said. "There's a man that runs around and steals things from people. If he saw someone like you…..."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you," he said relieved.

She grinned and walked out the door. "He's still the Link I remember." She thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda walked down stairs and into the kitchen. There she found Anju.

"Oh hello, Princess," Anju said.

"Hi. Am I interrupting?" Zelda asked.

"No not at all," Anju answered. "What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed an odd look on Zelda's face.

"You look so familiar," Zelda said.

"I do?" Anju asked.

"Uh-huh. You look like someone I've seen before. I don't know. Maybe I'm just losing my mind," Zelda said with a laugh.

"Anju, where are you?" A voice called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Anju replied.

A man walked into the room. He had shoulder length purple hair and red eyes. A lot like the Sheikah eyes.

"Are you a Sheikah?" Zelda asked the man.

"No," he answered. "Who are you?"

"Princess Zelda, I'd like you to meet my husband, Kafei." Anju said.

"Princess Zelda?" he said. "Link has told me so much about you."

"He told me about you, too," she replied.

"Where's Link?" he asked.

"He's resting," she answered.

"Did he ever find his fairy friend?" he asked.

"Yes. Just about a week ago," she answered.

"Good," he replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Navi flew out of the hotel room and found Zelda, Anju and Kafei chatting. She was very bored and figured she'd take a look around the town. "Princess, I'm going to take a look around town," she said.

"Be careful," Zelda said.

"Okay," Navi replied.

Then Navi flew outside. She looked beside her and saw a sign that said "East Clock Town." She looked at another sign that said "Honey and Darling's Game Gallery."

"I guess I'll check it out," she said to herself. She went inside and saw a man and woman kissing.

"Excuse me," Navi said.

"It looks like we have a visitor, Honey," The man said.

"It doesn't look like she can carry bombs, Darling." The woman said.

"Um, okay," Navi said and flew back outside. "That was weird." She thought.

Navi flew around some more. She didn't think it was as good as Hyrule, but she was pretty impressed. After thirty minutes of looking around, she decided to go back to the inn. She flew around a corner and was suddenly knocked down by something.

"Hey watch it!" A high pitched female's voice yelled.

"Well excuse me!" Navi shot back.

She turned around and saw another fairy in front of her. She looked just like Navi, but she was white instead of blue.

"Haven't seen you around before," The white fairy said.

"I'm not from around here," Navi replied.

"Where are you from?" The fairy asked.

"Hyrule," Navi answered.

"Hyrule!" The fairy exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Navi asked.

"Y-you're Link's fairy! Navi!" The fairy gasped.

"You know Link?" Navi asked.

"Yes, my name is Tatl," the fairy said. "Link helped a friend of mine and he saved this entire country!"

"So you're Tatl," Navi said. "Link told me about you."

"I wish I knew how to find him," Tatl said. "He's been looking for you…….."

"Link is at Stock Pot Inn," Navi cut in.

"He is!" Tatl gasped.

"Yes." Navi answered.

Without hesitation, Tatl quickly flew away. "Wow, she's anxious to see him." Navi thought.


	3. The Elven Fairy

Tatl flew as fast as her wings could take her to the Stock Pot Inn. She had not seen Link in five years and hoped he would return. She remembered the day they parted. He climbed onto his horse and rode away. She did nor enjoy the carnival as much as she wanted to. She wished Link stayed for a little while longer. Of course she did not tell this to anyone.

Finally she approached the inn and flew in and bumped into Kafei. "Hello, Tatl," he greeted.

"Which room is Link staying in?" she asked, anxiously.

"He's in room two on the second floor," he answered. "

Thank you," she replied and quickly flew up the stairs.

She was now in front of the door that led to Link's room. She was very nervous at this point. "Five long years," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and flew into his room. There he was. Lying there asleep. Tatl's eyes widened. "I wish I was a female elf," she thought. The little twelve year old boy was now a seventeen year old, handsome teenager. She flew closer to his face. "Why did he have to come back looking this handsome?" she asked herself.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice asked from behind.

Tatl turned around and saw a teenaged girl. "Who are you?" Tatl asked.

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule," Zelda answered. "Now tell me who you are and what are you doing here?"

"I am Tatl," she answered. "I came here to see Link."

"Link told me about you," Zelda said.

"He told me a lot about you also," Tatl answered. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Not in a romantic way," Zelda answered raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I must be going," Tatle said suddenly. "I'll come back later."   
Zelda watched as the little fairy fly off. "That was odd. Why did she want to know about me and Link?" she thought.

"Zelda?"

She turned around to see Link awake. "I thought I heard you talking to someone," he said.

"A fairy named Tatl was in here just now," she explained.

"Tatl? Where is she?" he asked.

"She's gone, but she said she'd be back later," she answered.

"Oh well. I guess I better go buy a curtain now," he said as he slipped on his boots. He stood up and combed his bangs and put his hat on. Then he grabbed his wallet filled with rupees. "I'll be back soon," he said as he walked out the door.

Zelda sat on her bed and began to think. "I told her not in a romantic way, but was I telling the truth?" she asked herself. "Oh Zelda, admit it. You're in love with him." She got up and walked over to the. She looked at Link as he made his way through the city. "I've been in love since the day I met you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Meanwhile,

"What do you mean you want to become a Hylian!" The Great Fairy gasped.

"I just want to be a Hylian so that I can be with a man," Tatl answered.

"Is this man Link, the Hero of Time and holder of the Triforce of Courage?" The Great Fairy asked.

"Yes," Tatl simply answered.

"The Hero of Time is in love with another woman," The Great Fairy said.

"It's not too late," Tatl replied desperately. "Maybe I can win him."

"He is in love with the Princess Zelda," The Great Fairy said trying to reason with the stubborn fairy. "They were destined to be together."

"Why?" Tatl asked.

"That's just the way it is," The Great Fairy replied.

"Please, just do this. Just let me try," Tatl begged.

"As you wish," The Great Fairy said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

"Now all I need is a hammer and some nails," Link said as he was getting ready to put up the curtain. "I'll be back," he said and walked out of the room.

Zelda sat down and smiled. She stretched out her arm and made the curtain float up.

"Whoa!" Link gasped when he walked back into the room and saw the curtain floating.

"I'll hold it up while you hammer," she said with a smile.

He grinned and began hammering the curtain into the wall. After he was finished, he sat next to Zelda.

"You used the Triforce didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Oh and now is the perfect time to start your first lesson," she said. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtain down and then she blew the lamps out in the room.

"Zelda, I can't see a thing," he said for it was dark outside and without any lamps, the room was completely dark. He raised an eyebrow when he suddenly saw a ball of yellow light in the room.

"There will be times when you will be in a dark place with danger around you," she began. "The only way to get any light is to use your Triforce and make light."

"How do I do it?" he asked.

"Very simple," she explained. "You have to think of something you want and make yourself get it."

"Okay," he nodded and stood up.

"Hold out your hand and just concentrate," she said.

He did as she said. He held out his hand and closed his eyes. After a couple minutes he opened his eyes and sighed. "I can't," he said.

"Yes you can," she said.

"I'll try again," he said.

She smiled when she saw his hand begin to glow a green light. She wanted to tell him "You're doing it!" so badly, but she knew it would only throw off his concentration. Now there was a ball (about the size of a soft ball) hovering over his hand. Finally he opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the green ball of light. "I'm doing it!" he exclaimed.

"Very soon it will be so easy that you want have to concentrate too hard," she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For making me realize that I'm not some wimpy boy from the forest," he answered. "You apologized so many times to be for what happened, but it only made my life better. I realize now that I am somebody."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. He soon found himself lost in her gaze. And now he felt himself getting drawn to her as if he was a magnet against metal. He put his hands on her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips touched, they heard the door open. He quickly turned around to see a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long white silky dress with a long slit in the middle of her sleeves. "Who are you?" Link asked. The woman said nothing and just ran away.

"That was odd," Zelda commented.

"Who was she?" Link asked.

"I don't know. I'm tired," Zelda answered. "I'm going to bed now."

"Alright," he replied.

She walked behind the curtain on her side of the room and smiled. "Though it wasn't a full kiss, just the feel of your lips against mine was so nice. Even if it was only for less than a second," she thought. She went to bed and carried these thoughts until she fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Link and Zelda decided to walk around the fields in Termina. Navi stayed in the inn's room. She knew that the Princess and the hero were in love and thought it would be best the leave them alone.

"Hey, there's our horses," Said Link pointing the horses outside the entrance of Milk Road. The two then sat under a tree by their horses. Zelda picked a small pink flower of the blanket of green grass and twirled it in her fingers. Link looked at the beautiful young princess. He was always impressed by the different dresses she wore everyday. Today she was wearing a midnight blue dress. Her long sleeves were sky blue and her hair was pulled back in a loose bun.

"Link, this place is so beautiful," she sighed with happiness.

"Ah, it's not as beautiful as what I see everyday," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a curious look.

"I'm looking right at it," he said, looking at her with a grin. Her cheeks turned as red as an apple.

"What about the seven years you didn't see me?" she asked getting closer to him.

"I saw you in my dreams every single night," he said gently. The two then slowly closed their eyes and brought their faces close to each other.

"Somebody stop him!" Screamed a female.

"Perfect timing," Link sighed with disappointment. "Wait here."

He ran to where the screaming was coming from. He looked to the right and saw the brunette girl he saw the night before and then over to the left he saw Sackon. The thief that would prance around Termina and steal from people. "Should have known," Link thought. He then quickly ran after the thief.

Zelda saw what was happening and noticed that Sackon was well ahead of Link. "Not for long," she said to herself and then threw a ball of energy at Sackon. Sackon gave a cry and fell to the ground. Link then grabbed his arm.

"Alright, Sackon. What did you take this time?" he asked.

"Ah! Link!" Sackon cried.

"I'm getting impatient!" Link said.

"I haven't got anything." Sackon lied.

"Sackon! Give me whatever it is that you stole from that woman!" Link commanded.

"Yes! Give it back now!" The female pleaded as she ran up to the two men. "Fine!" Sackon said and handed the woman a diamond necklace. The woman quickly put the necklace back on.

"Now, Sackon. If I hear about you stealing from people again, it will be my sword that will talk to you." Link threatened. Sackon's eyes filled with fear and he quickly ran away.

"Who was that?" Zelda asked walking up to Link.

"Sackon," Link answered, "Now I want to know who you are." He then looked at the young woman.

"You don't recognize me?" The woman said, "It's me, Tatl."

A/N: I just had to end it there. Heehee. I know what you are probably thinking "Three chapters and still no real action?" Well the action is coming up in the next chapter.


	4. Warning

Link's eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he heard the young woman say that she was Tatl.

"How? Why?" he finally managed to get out.

"I wanted to experience the life of an Elf," she lied.

Zelda gave her a suspicious look. She knew that Tatl had to be lying. She then remembered the night before when Tatl was in their room. She asked what kind a relationship they were having. 'She's in love with Link,' she thought.

"Who did this to you?" Link asked.

"The Great Fairy," Tatl answered.

"This is too weird," Link said still shocked.

"I've got a weird feeling in my stomach," she said putting her hands on her stomach.

"You must be hungry," Zelda said.

"I've never eaten before," Tatl pointed out. "Fairies don't eat."

"Well Elves do," Zelda replied.

"Well maybe we should take our horses to Romani and Cremia." Link suggested.

"Who are they?" Zelda asked.

"They live at a ranch," he explained. "Oh, I forgot to mention a lot of people here look like the people of Hyrule. Romani and Cremia looks exactly like Malon."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda took the reigns to their horses and walked to Romani Ranch. Zelda looked around the beautiful countryside. Fresh green grass, bright colored flowers. She looked to her left and saw a place not so pretty. "What's over there?" she asked.

"The Gorman Brothers live there," Link answered. "They are con artists. Never ever talk to them."

Finally the three approached Romani Ranch. They saw horses running around and cows eating the grass. It was just like he remembered. On one of the horses, he saw a young woman. She had autumn, red hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long brown dress.

"Hello there!" Link shouted.

The young woman stopped her horse and looked over at the man calling her. "Grasshopper!" she exclaimed.

"Grasshopper?" Zelda asked.

"She called me that because of the way I wear green all the time." Link explained.

Just then the woman threw her arms around Link. "Link, it's been so long!" she said.

"Wow, you look just like you sister," he replied.

"I know," she replied. "Ever since Cremia moved away, people come here and think that I was the one who left."

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She moved to Clock Town actually," she said.

"Really? I haven't seen her yet," he commented.

"Wow! Hey! Epona is so big now!" she exclaimed. "Who are your friends?"

Link then put his hand on Zelda's shoulder. "This is Princess Zelda of Hyrule," he then turned to Tatl. "And this is Tatl the fairy."

"She looks like an Elf to me," Romani said with confusion.

"Oh, I'm temporally and Elf," Tatl explained.

"Well Romani, would you mind at all taking care of our horses for a couple weeks?" Link asked.

"Not at all! I'd love to take care of them," she said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Hey, can we get something to eat now?" Tatl said. "This feeling is getting worse."

"Okay," Link replied.

"Well it was nice seeing you again and meeting your friends," Romani said. The three then said good-bye to Romani and went to a restaurant in Clock Town.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know Link, I have no idea what I should order." Tatl said as she looked at the menu.

"Well you could order fried cucco or maybe you should get grilled so that you won't ruin your perfect body," Zelda said in a obnoxious tone.

"Grilled sounds nice," Link said trying to make sure the two girls would not start a war.

"Okay," Tatl replied.

After a few minutes they got their food. Tatl just stared at it with confusion. "How do I eat?" she asked.

"Teaching a one hundred year old fairy how to eat…….. Interesting," Zelda said sarcastically.

"It's quite simple," Link said. "You just take a small piece off, chew and then swallow."

"Alright," Tatl nodded and cut off a small piece off the cucco. "This is good. I may just have to stay an Elf for ever!"

Zelda eyes filled with panic. 'I know why you're here like this,' she thought. 'And you're crazy if you think Link will fall in love with you. He does not like desperate woman."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night,

"Link, I had so much fun," Tatl said. "I must be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later," Link replied.

Then he and Zelda began walking back to the inn. "Why were you being so rude to Tatl tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head and sighed. "Something's up," she answered. "Why would she suddenly want to be an Elf right after you returned? Why not a Goron a Zora or a Gerudo?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe she wanted to spend time with us as an Elf."

There's more to this than that," she said more to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link fell asleep the moment they got to the inn, but Zelda was having trouble. 'I wouldn't mind her being with him. It's only that I'm in love with him. I probably should not get in the way. Let him choose for himself. What if he's not in love with either one of us?' These thoughts lingered in her mind for several hours until she finally drifted off to sleep.

That night Link had a dream. In his dream there was a woman. A woman running through the forest. She had long, flowing golden hair that was stained with blood. She wore a long green, torn dress. In her arms, she was holding a small baby. Look of terror was on her face. She ran and ran and ran until she tripped on a log and fell down. She looked in front of her and saw her baby on the ground crying. She looked up to see a large tree. This was no ordinary tree. This tree had eyes, a mustache, and a mouth.

"Who are you?" The tree asked in a deep voice.

"I am Lintala," she said and picked up her baby. "This is my son, Link. I am dying and my baby is without a father. The Wars in Hyrule are too dangerous. Please let him stay here and be raised as a Kokiri."

The tree looked very hard at the baby. "Very well," he said.

"**_How did you like that, Link_**?" An evil voice said, interrupting the dream.

"Who are you?"

"**_You lost your mother to the Wars of Hyrule and soon you will lose Zelda to the War of Hyrule and Termina_**."

"I don't understand. Who are you?"

"**_You better hurry if you want to save her_**."

At that moment, Link's eyes shot open. The room was filled with a bright red light. He quickly threw back the curtain only to see Zelda disappear.


	5. Poisoned

Look of terror was on Link's face when he saw Zelda disappear. "Zelda!" he yelled. He ran to the window and looked around outside for a sign. "Zelda!" he yelled again. He heard the door behind him open. He quickly turned around only to see Kafei.

"Link, what's all this yelling about?" he asked.

"Zelda! She's gone!" Link said. "Someone took her."

"Who took her?" Kafei asked.

"I don't know," Link answered shaking his head. "I had a dream. An evil voice was telling me that I was going to lose her. I have to find her now!"

"Link, listen to me," Kafei said. "You'll never find her unless you get some sleep. What if you have to go into a major battle? What good will you be if you're too tired to fight?"

"You're right," Link replied with a sigh.

"I will help you find her," Kafei said putting his hand on Link's shoulder. "It's the least I can do. I owe you so much for helping Anju and I. I have to help bring you and Zelda back together."

"Thanks, Kafei," Link smiled. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link didn't know how, but he managed to fall asleep the rest of that night. But his dreams were filled again with nightmares. This time he was in a white room. In front of him were a couple figures. One of them was tall and had very long and skinny arms and legs. The other was a bulky built man. The two figures were none other than Ganondorf and Majora.

Link woke up immediately. He quickly got dressed and ran down stairs with Navi flying behind him. When he got down stairs, he saw Anju, Kafei and their daughter, Anjie. And to his surprise, he saw Tatl's brother, Tael.

"Tael, what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"I wanna know where Tatl is," Tael said.

"Don't you know? Tatl has been temporally turned into a Hylian Elf," Link explained.

"What!" Tael gasped.

"Tael, I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain," Link said. "I don't know where she is. Zelda has been kidnapped by Majora and Ganondorf."

"So you know who took her?" Kafei asked.

"Yes, I saw them in my dream," Link answered.

"Daddy's going away?" Anjie asked.

"Yes, but only for a little while," Kafei explained. "I have to help Mr. Link save Princess Zelda." He then hugged his daughter and gave his wife a kiss. "Link, I'll be waiting outside."

Link nodded and looked at Anju. "I'll make sure nothing happens to him," he said.

"I know," she replied.

"Tael, maybe you should wait here just incase Tatl stops by," Link suggested.

"Okay," Tael said.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Link said. "It could take a while for I do not know where Ganondorf and Majora are holding her. Anju, keep a close eye on your daughter. Keep a weapon close by."

Anju nodded. Link and Navi gave their good-byes and Link, Kafei, and Navi went on their journey to find Zelda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We should go get our horses from Romani's Ranch," Kafei suggested.

"Too bad your horse does not have a special summoning call," Link laughed.

Quickly they went to the Ranch. They did not want to waist any time. Especially Link. Kafei knew that Link was in love with the Princess. It was so obvious. The look on his face whenever he looked at her. The way he talked to her. "Link brought you and I back together now I have to bring him and Zelda back together," he said to Anju before he left.

When they finally got to the Ranch, to Link's surprise he saw another woman there. It was Tatl. She was riding a horse. 'Tatl riding a horse?' he thought aloud.

"Tatl!" he called out.

"Hello, Link!" she called back.

"When did you learn to ride?" he asked.

"Just recently," she answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must get our horses and go," Kafei said.

"Yes, you're right," Link replied.

"Where are you going?" Tatl asked.

"Zelda has been kidnapped by Ganondorf and Majora," Link answered. "We have to rescue her."

'The bratty Princess is gone!' she thought. 'But wait. If I go and help, that would be a perfect time for me and Link to be together without her……..'

"Tatl?" Link called.

Tatl shook her head. "W-what?" she asked.

"I'll see you later okay?" he said.

"Let me come with you!" she begged.

"Tatl, you may look like an Elf, but you're a Fairy. You're not skilled in fighting." Kafei argued.

"I still have my Fairy powers! I can alert you on an incoming enemy." she argued back.

"She's right," Link said. "She could be of help."

"I guess you're right," Kafei said. "But we have to go _now_."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Kafei got their horses ready and Tatl, who now knew how to ride, got her horse ready and together they rode off.

"Where do you think she is?" Tatl asked.

"I have a good feeling they are in the Ikana Castle," Link answered.

"What about the Master Sword? You need that to defeat Ganondorf." Navi said.

"I can't waist anymore time. I'll save her or die trying," he said.

On they rode to Ikana's Castle. The Castle where the living dead king dwelled. Now where Ganondorf and Majora dwelled. Navi didn't like the sound of the castle. She had heard stories of it. A run down castle with only living dead people inside. She was normally not afraid of anything, but when she had to travel under the Well and through the Shadow Temple, she hoped and prayed it would be over soon.

Navi and Tatl could sense great evil as they approached Ikana Canyon. They knew that Link's feeling had to be true. Only Ganondorf and Majora could cause such great evil.

After a couple hours they made their way up the Canyon. They had to leave their horses behind for they could not get them up the Canyon.

"Are your weapons ready?" Link asked as they walked to the Castle.

"Yes," Kafei answered.

"Here," Link said handing Kafei a few light arrows. "You can stun Ganondorf and Majora with these."

Kafei took the Arrows and put it in his quiver.

"Link, be careful," Tatl warned. "I sense terrible and strong evil here."

"I feel it also," Navi agreed.

"Me too," Link nodded. "They have to be here."

"Link! What's that on you hand!" Kafei gasped.

Link quickly looked at his hand. The Triforce mark began glowing. "They are here! The mark on my hand glows when all Triforce holders are near." Link said.

"We must hurry then," Kafei said and ran into the Castle. Link, Tatl, and Navi quickly followed behind.

Kafei gasped when he saw what was in the room with him. "What are those?" he asked very quietly.

"ReDeads," Navi answered. "Their gaze can paralyze you."

"Yeah so it's best to stay away from them," Tatl added.

Link then pulled his Ocarina from his belt. "It's worth a try," he said.

"No! Link! They'll hear----" Navi was too late. Link had already played Sun's Song. To his surprise, all the ReDeads turned into stone.

"Hurry before they turn back to normal," Link said. Kafei nodded and they quickly killed all the monsters.

"Ew gross," Tatl said when she all the ReDeads lying on the floor.

"Link, do _NOT_ play that again," Navi scolded. "Ganondorf may hear you and send more monsters."

"You're right," he agreed. "I won't do it again."

Suddenly all the doors in the room came open. "Quickly! They may close again!" Link said and ran to the door in front of him. He turned around when he heard the door behind him shut. "Kafei! Tatl! Navi!" He called.

Kafei tried to get the door open again, but it was no use. "Come on," he said. "We'll have to take the long way."

When Link saw that there was no chance in the door opening again. He decided to go on without his companions. He walked down a long dirty hall. There was a line of broken pillars on each side of the room. Torn and dirty curtains hung from the pillars. He opened the door at the end of the hall. He was now in the throne room. A very large and dark room. He could not see anything but a glow of pink light in front of him. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot it at the curtains on the windows. The curtains fell and the room was filled with light.

"**_Very good, Hero of Time_**."

Link looked in front of him. Ganondorf was sitting on a large throne, smiling evilly. After seven years, he had not changed one bit. Above Ganondorf was Zelda. She was trapped in a large pink gem. 'How many times is he going to do that to her?' Link thought.

"You were very smart to find us here," Ganondorf smirked.

"How did you escape?" Link asked.

"Well I had to kill a few people, but I managed to escape." Ganondorf said.

Link's eyes filled with terror.

"Don't worry. Your Sage friends are still alive. I would have killed them if I had the chance." Ganondorf said as he tapped on the tip of his sword.

"Where is Majora?" Link asked.

At that moment, Link felt a sharp pain on his back. He cried out in pain and fell forward. He looked over his shoulder to see Majora.

"Nice to see you again, Link," he laughed.

He was about to hit Link again with his whips, but Link quickly got out of the way.

"Hey, Majora, make sure you save some for me!" Ganondorf laughed.

Link quickly pulled his sword from its sheathe. "Let Zelda go!" he demanded.

"Yeah right. We used her as bait just to get you here so that we could kill you!" Majora said as he lunged at Link.

Link quickly put his sword away and pulled out a light arrow. He shot it at Majora. Majora fell to the ground and began crying in pain. Link quickly ran to him and ran his sword through him.

"Sorry, Ganondorf. You're on your own for now," he said and disappeared.

"Weak fool!" Ganondorf yelled in anger.

At that moment, a light arrow hit Ganondorf. Link looked behind him to see Kafei. "Sorry we're late," he said.

"That's alright. Let's just finish this." Link said and ran to Ganondorf's stunned body. He quickly began to swing his sword at the evil king. Ganondorf screamed in anger and shot a ball of energy at everyone in the room.

"It's not over yet! I shall let you go for now, but if you want to save Hyrule and Termina, you're going to have to save yourself first!" Ganondorf then pulled a black arrow from his quiver. Link tried his best to move, but he could not. Ganondorf smiled evilly and shot Link's arm with the arrow. A shearing pain ran through Link's body. He collapsed and began yelling in pain. At that moment, Ganondorf's stun on every one wore off and the pink gem surrounded Zelda disappeared.

She opened her eyes and saw Link on the floor. "Link!" she gasped. She quickly ran to his side.

"Get it out!" he said with terrible pain.

"I-I don't know how," she said with despair.

"Rip it out if you have to!" he said with a desperate voice.

"Wait! I can get it out," Kafei said when he finally realized what was going on.

Zelda covered her eyes. She could not bare to watch. Link gasped for relief when the arrow was finally out of his arm.

"I have been shot by arrows before, but this arrow. This is an evil arrow. Ganondorf said something about saving myself. I have a feeling I have been poisoned. It's a matter of time before I die," he said.

"No!" Zelda yelled. "I will not let you die! There has got to be a way. Is there a Great Fairy here?"

Kafei nodded. "She's right outside this castle. Hurry!"

They quickly carried Link outside. He was already feeling very weak. The poison was taking affect very quickly. They carried him inside the Great Fairy's cave. Zelda quickly grabbed Link's Ocarina of Time and played the song of the royal family. Soon she heard the sound of great laughter. In a flash of light, the Great Fairy appeared.

"Welcome, Princess Zelda. I am the Great Fairy, " she said.

"Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, has poisoned Link, the Hero of Time. Is there anything you can do for him?" Zelda asked.

"The poison is very strong," The Great Fairy answered. "He will die very soon, however, there is a cure. There is a flower that grows at the very top of Termina's Death Mountain. It is called the Thelia flower. It is a golden flower."

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"Only a few days." The Great Fairy answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Mwhahahahaha! Cliffhanger AGAIN! Sorry, but I didn't wanna make this chapter too long and the other too short. Next chapter, romance, Tatl/Zelda fight, lots of drama.


	6. Thelia flower

Zelda, Kafei, and Tatl got Link back to the inn. Anju and Anjie agreed to take good care of him. Tatl decided she didn't want to go with Kafei and Zelda to find the golden flower. Of course, she wanted to stay with Link. Kafei was busy getting his and Zelda's equipment ready. He knew Zelda wanted to be alone with Link for a few minutes before they left.

After Zelda put on her hiking dress, she went into Link's room to say her good-byes. She walked down the hall and stopped in front of Link's door. "Don't cry, Zelda. Don't cry," she said to herself.

She opened his door and walked in. Sadness filled her eyes when she saw Link lying there, trying to keep himself awake. The poison had taken more affect. His breathing was a little heavier, his face was getting sweat drops, and his eyes were very heavy.

She sat down next to him and put his hand into hers. "We'll get that medicine for you," she said softly. "I won't let you die."

"I can't die," he said sadly. "I have to stop Ganondorf and Majora."

"Don't think about them right now," she said.

"Zelda, it's time to go!" Kafei called.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called back. She then looked at Link. She put her hand on his forehead and began stroking his hair. "Promise me you'll be alive when we come back?"

"I promise," he said. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him until she heard Kafei calling her again.

"I have to go now," she said and got up.

"Be careful, Zelda." he said.

"I will," she replied.

As Zelda came out of Link's room, Tatl greeted her. "You better hope Link lives!" she said with an angry tone.

"Why are you saying it like that?" Zelda asked.

"You know what I mean!" Tatl shot back. "It's your fault he's in there fighting for his life."

"You're blaming me! Tatl, I don't have time for this!" Zelda said and walked away.

"If he dies, you will pay," Tatl said to herself.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda and Kafei quickly mounted their horses and rode off to Death Mountain. Navi wanted to stay with Link, but she knew that they could use her help. Zelda and Kafei were riding so fast that Navi had to stay in Zelda's pouch. Navi knew Zelda was determined to get the flower. The look on her face said it all. She just hoped Zelda would not get herself killed trying to save Link.

Kafei could already see the peak of Death Mountain. He loved going to Death Mountain. He especially loved spending time with the Gorons. They were very nice creatures. He wished he had time to visit a few of them, but he knew there was precious time.

Zelda realized that she had got to a point where her horse could not go anymore up the mountain. She jumped of her horse and began running.

"Zelda!" Kafei called. He jumped his horse and ran after her.

"Zelda, wait!" he called. "Zelda!" He grabbed her hand.

"We don't have any time!" she said.

"I know, but you don't know your way around here," he said. "And you can't wear yourself out before we have to climb."

She nodded and sighed. "You're right."

"We will walk quickly, but not run," he said. "You can end up slipping on the ice and falling off the mountain."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two walked down the trail to Snowhead. The temple there was on the peak of the mountain. It used to be a trail that only Gorons could take, but they had made a trail that anyone could take. But they were strict when it came to their temple. Only Gorons were allowed there. Zelda could feel each step getting colder and colder. She did not care. The only thing on her mind was saving Link.

"This is the part that gets tricky," Kafei said looking at the narrow, snowy path ahead. "You have to be very careful. Walk on this path."

"Okay," Zelda said.

"I'll lead the way," he said and began walking down the path. "This path leads to Snow Head Temple. We can not enter it. We have to find some other way of getting to the top."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Anju saw the poison taking over Link. He was breathing heavy, sweat dripped from his forehead, and he could barely keep his eyes open. She placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead.

"Try to stay awake, Link," she said. "They'll be back soon."

He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, but he did not know if this poison would never let him wake up. Anju looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. She loved him very much as a friend. She did not want to see him die so young. 'He's only seventeen. Let him live!' she thought. 'He is still a child. Why should he have to die? Dying without even telling Zelda how he felt or her not ever being able to tell him how she feels? Two young and beautiful people. They deserve a long life of happiness.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda could see the temple more and more with each step she took. It was a very large and beautiful temple. Covered with white snow and ice. Though she was not too happy with the even narrower path in front of them.

"I have to do it," she said to herself. "I have to do it for Link."

"Be extremely careful here," Kafei said.

The two walked very slowly down this path. Though Navi was a fairy, she didn't even want to fly over it. She stayed in Zelda's pouch the entire time. After a while of slow walking, they finally got down the path and were now standing right in front of Snow Head Temple.

"We're here. Now we need to---" He was cut of when he suddenly felt the ground shake. 'There's never been earthquakes up here,' he thought. Zelda let out a scream when she saw a large pile of rock and snow coming down on them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later,

Anju's hopes were fading fast as each hour went by. Link was in worse condition. His fair face that was so full of life was now pale and looked like it belonged on a dead person.

"I can't," he sighed.

"No, Link! Stay awake!" she said.

"Zelda…….tell her that I'm sorry that I didn't tell her before," he said.

"Tell her what?" Anju asked.

"How……….much……..I love her," he struggled to get out.

"Link! Link, no!" she exclaimed when his eyes fell shut. "Link!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At that time, Zelda's eyes quickly opened. "Link!" she gasped. She looked around her and found that she was trapped in a pile of snow. "I knew this would come in handy." The snow began slowing a yellow light and soon began melting around her and Kafei.

"What happened!" he asked.

"I melted the ice," she said. "Come we have to hurry. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link slowly opened his eyes. But when he opened them, he found himself in a white room. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. "Am I dead?" He walked a few steps forward. He looked all around him. There was nothing there. He was just in an empty white room. "Where am I!"

"**_You are in a void_**." Came a voice from behind.

Link turned around to see Rauru the Sage of Light. "What happened?" Link asked.

"I pulled you from your body," Rauru answered. "There are some things we need to talk about."

"What things? And why are we here?" Link asked.

"As you can see, this is a place of emptiness. This is a perfect place where we can talk alone. Now, we will discuss a few things," Rauru began. "The poison has taken affect in your body a lot faster than normal. It is draining your energy to the point where you fall into an endless sleep. Zelda and Kafei are out there right now trying to find a way to the top of Death Mountain. You have to keep fighting. I can't imagine what kind of pain you are suffering, but you have to do it for you, Zelda, Hyrule, and Termina. You want to spend the rest of you life with Princess Zelda, don't you?"

Link nodded and sighed. "I love her more than anything. I just want to be able to tell her that myself."

"Then, I shall put you back into your pain filled body. Are you sure you want to suffer a while longer?" Rauru asked.

"Yes." Link simply said.

"Very well." Rauru said and threw his hands in the air.

"**_Link! Link, you're alive_**!" Came the voice of Anju. Link opened his eyes and found himself in intense pain once again.

"I'm going to fight this," he said. "I need Zelda so bad right now."

"Link, she'll be back in no time," Anju said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatl was standing in the doorway when Link had said that. Her mouth dropped. 'Why need Zelda when I'm right here?' she thought. She was torn with sadness and pain. She was beginning to doubt her chance of a life with Link.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How do you get to the top of the temple?" Zelda asked looking up at the top.

"Only the Gorons can get up there," Kafei answered. "We have to find some other way."

"Okay. I'll look around for anything," Zelda said.

"Be careful," Kafei said as she walked off.

Zelda walked around the temple for any signs of stairs, a ladder, or even a tunnel. "I wish I had wore boots," she said. Her feet were getting cold in the deep snow. She had never seen snow this deep before. As she was walking, she began seeing something in the wall. She slowly walked up to it and found that it was a tunnel. "Kafei! Over here!" she called.

Kafei then ran in the direction she was yelling from. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

"There's a tunnel here," she said pointing inside.

"How did this get here?" he asked and took a step in. "I'll go first."

He began walking into the dark tunnel. It did not look like it was there for years. It looked new. He pulled out a dagger just to make sure no danger was at the end of this mysterious tunnel. He soon found himself hitting a dead end.

"Anything?" Came a voice from behind.

Kafei turned around to see Navi. "No, nothing," he said.

"I guess it's safe?" she asked.

"I guess so. Zelda, it's safe," he called. He raised an eyebrow when he saw light approaching him. He clutched his dagger and got ready for a fight.

"Kafei, it's just me," came Zelda's voice.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you have a mysterious power," Kafei said feeling a little silly.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"A dead end," he said.

"What's this down here?" she asked and bent down. There was a box. Inside the box were round ball like things. "What are these?"

"Wow! Never seen these before." Navi said.

"They must have been used to begin this tunnel," Kafei said. "How did someone make a tunnel with these without causing an avalanche?"

"Magic," she said simply. She bent down again and found a torn black cloak. "Whoever this person was, was obviously killed."

"Well, I guess this is our only chance," he said. "You have powers. You try to use these things."

"Me?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her one. "Our last chance to save Link," he said.

She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Step back," she said. She then placed the ball against the wall. She closed her eyes and began concentrating. Kafei watched as the ball began glowing. There was a bright flash of light. Kafei shielded his eyes from the light. When he uncovered his eyes, the wall was gone.

"You did it!" he exclaimed.

Her mouth dropped and a smile came to her face. She then picked up the box. "Let's get that flower!"

After they busted their way through the tunnel, they finally saw light.

"I'll go first," Navi said. She flew towards the light. It led outside. She gasped when she saw a beautiful, shining gold flower. "There it is! It's here! Zelda! Kafei!" She called. She soon heard running footsteps. She flew over the flower yelling, "It's here!"

Zelda bent down in front of it and ran her fingers against the flower. "Finally," she said and picked the flower. "We have to hurry and get this to Link." As she put the flower in her pouch, they heard a loud screech.

"What is that!" Kafei asked pointing at a giant black crow flying towards them.

"It must be some sort of keeper!" Zelda gasped.

"Run!" Navi yelled.

At that moment, the bird swooped down and knocked Zelda off the temple. She quickly grabbed the ledge, but knew she could not hold on. "Kafei!" she yelled.

"Hang on!" he said and pulled out his bow. He aimed an arrow at the bird and shot it. The bird quickly moved. Kafei knew it was now angry. He also knew it would soon become a close range battle. He quickly pulled out his sword. The bird attempted to swoop down and knock him off too, but Kafei quickly jumped over it and ran his sword through the bird. It shrieked as it fell into the icy abyss. "Zelda!" he yelled. He bent down and grabbed her hands. "It's gone. I killed it."

"It must have been a guardian of some sort," she said.

"We have to go now!" Navi said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anju saw Link's eyes begin to get heavy again. Zelda, Kafei, and Navi and been gone for two days now. Link could not hold on much longer. 'Please hurry back.' she thought. She turned around when she heard the door open. A very excited Anjie stood in the doorway. "Mommy! The Princess and Daddy is back!" she exclaimed. Anju heard footsteps come up the stairs. She smiled when she saw Kafei and Zelda, holding the Thelia flower. Anju stepped to the side and pointed to Link. "We have to hurry. Link doesn't have much time."

Zelda ran to Link's side. He opened his eyes. A smile came across his face when he saw her. "Link, we're back. You're saved," she said. His smiled faded and his eyes shut. "Link!" Anju quickly took the flower from Zelda.

"I read about this. I have to crush this up and mix it in hot water," she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later,

Anju came back with a glass in her hands. "We need to pour this in his mouth," she said. Zelda took the glass from Anju's hand. She opened Link's mouth and poured the medicine.

"Please let this work…….." she said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Anju said. Kafei picked up Anjie and took her out of the room. Anju sighed and then left the room.

"Well?" Came Tatl's voice as Anju walked into the hall.

"He is unconscious. We just gave him the medicine. Whether or not he ever wakes up. I don't know," Anju explained.

"It's that stupid Princess' fault!" Tatl said with anger.

"How dare you blame her! Do you not know what she went through to get that flower! And how would this be her fault anyhow!" Anju asked with anger.

"If she had not come here then Link would not have had to rescue her from Majora and that Ganondorf guy," Tatl argued.

"The same thing would have happened if they were still in Hyrule," Anju said.

"She does not deserve him," Tatl thought aloud.

"They are perfect for each other. You are going to have to get over this immature crush you have on him. You're not even the same race he is!" Anju said.

"Look at me! Do I look like a Fairy to you? The Great Fairy made me what I want to be and that's the way it's gonna stay!" And with that, Tatl stormed down stairs and went back home. Anju sighed and rolled her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

Zelda took Link's hand. "Link, please wake up," she said softly. He just lay there lifeless. He looked dead. She had never seen him like this. She hated this. She soon felt her cheeks getting wet and her eyes blurry. She put his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry, Link. I was too late. I never even got to tell you how I felt about you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days had gone by and Zelda never left Link's side. She would talk to him and comfort him hoping it would bring him back to her. Zelda looked behind her when she heard a door opening. "Zelda, you really must get some good rest," Anju said with concern.

"I want to be here when he wakes up," Zelda said.

"You love him and he loves you. Don't worry, he'll come back," Anju said with a smile and left the room.

Zelda put her hand on Link's forehead. It wasn't cold or hot. She didn't know whether or not hope was making her hallucinate, but she could swear that she was seeing life come back to him. He was alive. Just so lifeless. She could feel his heart beat. She could feel his breath. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair. "One day, you will awake and we'll be able to tell each other how we feel. I only hope and pray you feel the same for me," she said and softly kissed his lips. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Zelda awoke when she suddenly felt something touching her hair. She put her hand on her head and felt a person's hand. She looked up and gasped. It was Link. He was awake and looking well. "Link!" she gasped.

"I knew you'd be back," he said with a smile. Zelda threw her arms around him and cried for happiness.

"Zelda, what's wrong I heard………Link!" Anju exclaimed.

"Hello, Anju," Link said.

"Kafei, Anjie, Navi! Come quick!" Anju called.

Navi quickly flew into the room. Behind her were Kafei and Anjie. The six of them spent a few minutes talking about the mysterious bombs, the bird that attacked Zelda and Kafei and how long Link was asleep.

"I hadn't slept like that since I pulled the Master Sword from that pedestal," Link laughed.

"Link, how long did you sleep when you pulled that sword?" Anju asked.

"Seven years," Link answered.

"Seven years! That's forever!" Anjie exclaimed. Zelda laughed.

"Hey, I hate to bring this up, but we have some major problems," Kafei said.


	7. The Silver Key

"What do you mean we have some problems?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf and Majora has taken over," Kafei explained. "Termina is filled with monsters. Everyone is staying inside that's how dangerous it is."

Link sighed and put his face in his hand. "I have to do something about it now," he said.

"Link, you just woke up," Zelda protested. "Give yourself some time."

"We don't have time," Link argued.

"Link, will you just give yourself at least one more day of rest?" Anju asked.

"Alright," Link agreed.

"Now, we'll leave you alone," she said. She took Anjie by the hand and led her out of the room. Kafei followed behind.

"Zelda, wait," Link said as she began walking out of the room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to tell you something." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It was you who kept me alive," he said. "All I thought about was you."

"You thought about me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

She didn't know what to say after that. 'Does this mean he feels the same way about me?' she thought. '

At that time, Tatl came running into the room. "Link! You're alright!" she exclaimed. As Tatl was talking to Link, Zelda decided to slip out of the room. She went into her room and sat on her bed.

"Does this mean……..he loves me?" she thought aloud. She then laid down and looked at the ceiling. "Or was he thinking about the sake of my kingdom? I shouldn't be asking myself these things. I need to concentrate on Hyrule and Termina's safety."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

"Where could Ganondorf and Majora be?" Link asked himself. "They've got to be hiding somewhere." He wanted to stay up and think about this, but he felt his eyes getting heavier. "No need to fight sleep anymore." He finally let himself fall asleep.

In his dream, he saw Death Mountain in Termina. He then saw a silver key. The image faded and he saw Death Mountain in Hyrule. And then there was a gold key. He saw the two keys as one. That image faded and he saw Princess Zelda's castle. He saw a door and the two keys went inside a lock.

"**_Link. Link, it's time to get up_**!" Came Zelda's voice.

Link opened his eyes to see the smiling princess looking at him. "Sorry to wake you, but maybe we should go ahead and get ready," she said. "The situation has gotten worse."

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Someone has been killed," she answered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Sackon," she answered simply.

"If Ganondorf and Majora would kill someone like Sackon, then they would kill……….anyone," he said realizing how dangerous the situation was.

"I'll get out of here so you can change," she said and walked out of the room.

Link then quickly jumped out of bed and put his clothes on. He knew he didn't have much time, but he gladly accepted a nice breakfast from Anju (who had learned how to cook.) Kafei decided to tag along for a little while longer. Tatl of course also decided to go. And of course Zelda and Navi. Zelda and Link quickly went the Romani's ranch to get their horses.

"This is the plan," Link began when all of them were together and ready to head out. "I had a dream. I believe this dream was telling me something. I saw both Hyrule and Termina's Death Mountain. On the mountains are keys that lead into a secret room inside Zelda's castle. I believe that's where Ganondorf and Majora are."

Zelda's mouth dropped. "Father," she gasped.

"We have to hurry," Kafei said.

Link nodded. "Right. Let's move out!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The four rode on to Death Mountain. It had got very dangerous. They saw numerous Stalfos, Keese, Wolfos, White and Black Boes, and Torch Slugs. They had to kill a lot of them with their arrows. That hated being slowed down. Especially Zelda and Link. They would also just let their horses run down the enemies.

'At least Sackon won't be able to steal from anyone anymore,' Kafei thought when he had past the area where he found him dead. He didn't do much with his body. He just took him to his hideout and took everything he had stolen back and gave it back to everyone. He didn't know exactly how Sackon was killed. He really didn't want to know. He was too shocked and worried to care. If it had been his wife or child………he didn't even want to think of the possibility.

After they got to the point where they could no longer ride their horses, they dismounted and continued on foot. Tatl hated this. She almost wished she were a Fairy so that she could stay in someone's pocket or pouch. She looked at Navi. All peaceful and calm. Just sitting in Link's pouch. 'I hate her and I hate Zelda,' she thought. 'Why did they have to get in my way!'

They had walked a couple miles now. The snow had really got to Tatl. She was not used to this at all. 'I better get Link after everything I'm going through.'

They were now in Snow Head. "I wonder where the key is," Link pondered.

"I have an idea," Zelda said.

"What?" Link asked.

"There's a tunnel in the mountain," she explained. "Maybe the key is somewhere in there."

"Alright. Let's go then," he said.

The four walked single line down the icy path that led to the temple. It was extremely difficult. All the ice and wind. Tatl and Zelda was so lightweight, they felt like the wind would blow them off the path.

Tatl and Zelda both sighed for relief when they crossed over the path.

"There's the tunnel," Zelda said. The four walked to the tunnel.

"I'm hungry," Tatl said suddenly.

"Well, I have plenty of energy," Kafei said. "Me and someone else can go to Goron's Village and get some food."

"I guess I'll go," Tatl said. "I need lots of food and I know you can't carry that much."

Zelda was surprised. Usually Tatl would stay with Link as much as possible. When Tatl was hungry, she was hungry!

Kafei and Tatl then left to get food. Zelda went inside the tunnel and sat down. Link then entered and also sat down.

"How did this get here?" he asked.

"Magic bombs," she answered.

He then looked at her. She wrapped her arms around her legs. He could see her shivering. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm cold," she answered. "Very cold."

He walked over to her and put his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm," he said softly.

"I'm scared, Link," she said.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you or your father," he said trying to comfort her.

She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I know," she said.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Your face is so cold," he said.

"I think Ganondorf and Majora knew we would come up here," she said.

"So do I," he agreed.

She found herself lost in his gaze. She enjoyed looking at his crystal blue eyes, but she was so stressed and worried that she'd rather look at the ground.

"Zelda, I love you and I'll never let anything bad happen," he said.

She closed her eyes and tears streamed down her cheek.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same," he said. "Can I kiss you just once?"

He put his fingers on her chin and lifted her head. "Link, I love you too," she said. "That's why I'm so scared. I'm scared of losing you."

"You're not going to lose me," he said.

She looked into his eyes and threw her arms around him. "I just want to live a normal life!" she cried." I want to live a normal life with you!"

"We will," he said trying to make her feel better. "When this is over, we'll have a perfect life together. I promise you."

"Link," she began. He put his finger on her lips. He then put his hands on her cheeks and brought himself closer to her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. She felt like she would pass out when his lips touched hers. It was so soft and so warm. She wanted to freeze time and make this moment last forever. It was the first time she'd been kissed. 'I should stop. What if I lose him? What if Ganondorf and Majora killed him?' she thought. 'I don't care. I want this to last forever.' She deepened the kiss letting his lips caress hers softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

Kafei and Tatl had just got back from getting food from the Gorons. Kafei was about to enter the tunnel until he saw Link and Zelda kissing. 'I do not want to ruin this for them,' he thought.

"What's up? Why did you stop?" Tatl asked.

Kafei turned around. "Uhhhh….. maybe we should leave them alone for a little while," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because. I just think it'd be a good idea," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and looked inside the tunnel. Her mouth dropped. She felt her heart sink to her feet. "No………" she sighed.

"Tatl, they are in love," he said. "Please just give up it will do you and them good."

"No! I can't give up!" she said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm getting tired," Zelda said breaking their kiss.

"Alright," he said. He leaned against a wall and kept his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Kafei peaked inside and found that both Link and Zelda had fallen asleep. "Alright. Come on," he said.

"It's about time." Tatl complained. "For a second I thought they were gonna…….." she stopped and shivered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple hours later, Zelda opened her eyes and looked around. "Hello, princess." Came Link's voice. She looked up to see him still holding her. "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"A couple hours," he answered.

"Oh," she replied. She got up and stumbled a little bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She put her hand on her head. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy," she said.

"Maybe you should eat before we head back out," he suggested.

"No, I'm not hungry," she said. "I just want to get this key."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's hurry," she said.

Link nodded and gathered his equipment.

"Where is Tatl and Kafei?" she asked.

"They went on ahead," he answered.

"What about Navi?" she asked.

"She went with them to provide light," he answered.

"Okay. I'll use my Triforce until we catch up to them," she said. She bent down and picked up her sword. "I'm not like you, Link. I've never really handled a sword. I'll end up probably hurting myself or one of you before I get an enemy." He eyes showed sadness.

"Don't say that," he said.

She then picked up her bow and bag. "Let's get going," she said.

She formed a ball of yellow light and they began walking down the tunnel.

"This place sure is odd," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

As they walked down the tunnel, Zelda's light went out. Link heard her grunt of fall to the ground.

"Zelda!" he said in panic.

"Sorry, Link," she said and got back up. She then formed the light again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm fine," she answered.

After walking for a few minutes, they began to see a blue light coming towards them. "Link!" Navi called.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"We found something. Hurry," she answered.

They walked in the direction Navi was flying to. She led them outside.

"Look down there," Kafei said pointing down.

Link walked to the edge. There was a ledge right below them.

"Anybody got a rope?" Link asked. "It's too far to jump."

Zelda opened her bag a pulled out a rope.

"Shouldn't we get the person who weighs less to go down first?" Tatl asked.

"Yes. Wouldn't that be you though?" Kafei asked.

"I am not going down there," Tatl objected.

"I'll go," Zelda said.

Link walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"Please, be careful," he said.

"I will," she said.

He gave her a quick kiss and tied the robe around her waist. She walked to the ledge and careful climbed down. "Link, we should not let Tatl help," Kafei whispered. "She saw you two kissing and it made her very mad and upset about it."

Link nodded. "Okay," he said.

"I'm ready," Zelda said.

"Alright, we're letting you down slowly," Link said.

Together, Link and Kafei slowly let Zelda onto the ledge below. Once Zelda's feet touched the ground. She looked in front of her. There was a cave. "Okay. I'm down here!" she called. "There's a cave here. I'm going inside."

"Be careful!" Link called back. Zelda held out her hand and made a small orb of light.

"I'm going with her," Navi said and flew into the cave below.

"Zelda! I'm coming with you," she said.

"Will you provide the light?" Zelda asked. "I don't want to use too much energy."

"Yes," Navi answered and flew in front of Zelda. "Zelda, I sense evil in here."

"Me too," Zelda replied. "We must be cautious."

They walked through the cave for several minutes. Zelda suddenly tripped on something. "Owww, what was that?" Zelda asked.

"A box," Navi answered.

Zelda picked up the box and opened it. "It's here!" she gasped holding up a silver key. Her excitement turned to fear when she heard a growl.

"What is that?" Navi asked.

"I don't know! Run!" Zelda yelled and began running.

"Zelda!" Link screamed when he heard Zelda yelling. Zelda ran out of the cave and grabbed the rope.

"Pull me up now!" she yelled.

Kafei and Link quickly began pulling. They gasped when they suddenly felt no weight. Link looked down to see a large black dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Zelda!" he yelled. He pulled out his bow and grabbed a light arrow from his quiver. He aimed the arrow at the dragon's face. He pulled back the string and let the arrow fly. "Dang!" he said when the arrow seemed to have no affect on the dragon. "Hang on, Zelda." He then decided to jump down to the ledge below. He pulled his sword from its sheathe and slashed at the dragon's wing. The dragon screeched in pain. Link looked behind him and see Zelda unconscious. The dragon inhaled. Link quickly jumped in front of Zelda and held his shield in front of him. The dragon let out a long breath of fire. The fire reflected off Link's shield causing no damage to himself or Zelda. He clutched his sword and ran it through the dragon's chest. The dragon screeched in pain and fell backwards. Link watched as it fell. He saw dust and smoke rise from the dragon's fall. He sighed and ran to Zelda's side. He cradled her in his arms.

"Zelda, wake up," he said.

She slowly opened her eyes and moaned. "Link…….what happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked by a dragon," he answered. "It's gone now."

"The key!" she gasped remembering she had found it. She opened her hand. Link smiled and took the key from her hand. "My dream was true," he said.

"Link, are you two okay?" Kafei called.

"We're fine." Link called back.

"The rope is too short, we can't pull you two up. Is there any other way down?" Kafei asked.

Link walked to the ledge and saw more ledges below. "There are more ledges. We can get down easily." Link answered.

"Alright. We're on our way too." Kafei said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda then slowly and carefully made their way down the ledges. "I'll go on down and make sure the dragon is dead," Navi said.

"Alright," Link said.

It took a while, but the two managed to climb down the ledges. Zelda sighed for relief. "Thank goodness that's over," she said. She turned around and gasped. In front of them was the dead dragon.

"It is dead," Navi said.

Link walked over to it. "It must be a servant of Ganondorf or Majora," he said.

"What matters is that we got the key," Navi said.

"Yes. Let us continue. Kafei and Tatl are waiting," he said.

They had to walk half way around the mountain to finally meet up with Kafei and Tatl.

"What took you so long? We had to travel through the tunnel in the stinkin' dark!" Tatl said with frustration.

"You took to easy way remember? Link and I had to climb down the mountain and then walk have way 'round it!" Zelda shot back.

"Can we please move on?" Tatl asked. "This cold is killing me."

"Yes. We can." Link said. As they began walking, Zelda suddenly passed out. Link quickly caught her and laid her gently on the ground. "Zelda!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: Hahahaha! I had to do it again! Cliffhanger! Sooooo why did Zelda pass out? You'll all find out in chapter 8.


	8. Return to Hyrule

Link waited patiently outside Zelda's room. The doctor had been in there for a couple hours now. Why did she suddenly pass out? He was worried sick about her. 'I am not going to lose her to Ganondorf and Majora,' he thought. He sat on a chair and sighed. 'I hope Hyrule is safe. Especially her father.' He suddenly felt a tingling feeling on the back on his left hand. He looked at his hand to see his Triforce mark glowing. He closed his eyes and saw visions of Hyrule in ruins. Most of the people dead. He opened his eyes and ran into his room. He looked at his hand as it began glowing brighter and brighter. "What's happening?" he asked himself. Finally the mark stopped glowing. His eyes filled with confusion. He shook his head from the confusion when he heard a door down the hall open.

He ran outside his room and saw the doctor walking out of Zelda's room. He ran to the doctor. "Well?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine," she said. "She has a fever. The reason she passed out was from the fever, cold and exhaustion. She needs plenty of rest. Make sure she does not go out on anymore crazy adventures." She smiled and walked down stairs.

Link sighed for relief and went into Zelda's room.

"Hey," she said with a smile and sat up in her bed.

"Lay back down. You need rest," he said.

She smirked and did as he said. She did not want to argue with him. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I know you were the one who had to carry me back here," she answered.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't about to let the woman I love lay there and die," he replied and kissed her.

"What am I gonna do?" she said sadly. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while my country is in Ganondorf and Majora's control."

"I'll go to Hyrule and defeat them," he said.

"You can't do it alone," she argued.

"You cannot go to Hyrule in your condition, Zelda," he argued back.

"Do you think the Great Fairy can help? Maybe she has a potion," she suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," he agreed. He got up and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. You just get your rest."

"Yes, Link," she said with little sarcasm.

As Link walked out of the inn, Tatl greeted him. "Hey, Link, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to see the Great Fairy," he answered.

"Why!" she asked with panic.

"Why'd you ask with such panic? I'm only going to get medicine for Zelda." he explained.

"C-can I come, too?" she asked, still worried.

"Alright," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On their way to the Great Fairy, Link could sense some tension in Tatl. 'Why was she so freaked out about me seeing the Great Fairy?' He thought to himself. "Tatl, what's going on?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she lied.

The two walked into the Great Fairy's cave in North Clock Town. "Great Fairy, Tatl the Fairy and Link the Elf are here to see you!" Tatl called.

They soon heard great laughter and saw the Great Fairy fly out of the crystal pool of water. "What may I do for you two today?" she asked.

"Princess Zelda is sick with a fever and she needs to be well now so we can save Hyrule and Termina," Link explained.

"That will be easy," she said holding out her hand. A bottle of purple potion then appeared in Link's hand. "Tatl, I see you have got what you wanted."

"I, uhhh……." Tatl could not figure out what to say.

"What is it, Tatl?" Link asked.

"She requested I turn her into an Elf so the two of you may be together," The Great Fairy explained.

"Tatl, why?" Link asked.

"I uhhhh…..." she said again.

"Obviously you will not tell me anything. Excuse me but I do not have time for games," Link said and left the cave.

"Tatl, I'm sorry, but like I said……."

"Yeah, yeah, he's in love with Princess Zelda," Tatl interrupted. It was the first time anyone had interrupted the Great Fairy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you, Link," Zelda said when Link returned with the medicine.

"We are still going to wait a couple days," he said with a do-not-even-argue look.

"I understand," she replied. She drank the potion and sighed. "I'm scared, Link."

"I know. I'm scared too," he replied. He wrapped he arms around her. "We will return home soon and we will defeat Ganondorf and Majora." Trying to comfort her he put his hand on her cheek. He then pressed his lips against hers. She pulled away from him.

"Link, don't!" she said. "What if you get sick?"

"I don't care," he replied and kissed her again. She put her arms around him and he held her close to him. He finally broke their long kiss. "You need rest," he said.

"Alright," she agreed.

"I love you, Zelda. When all this is over, we will spend the rest of our lives together," he said.

"I want to be with you forever, too," she said smiling. Link smiled back and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a couple days Link and Zelda had gotten there things packed and ready to leave. Zelda had fully recovered and made Link go see the Great Fairy to make sure he wouldn't get her fever germs from their kiss. Kafei decided to go no further. He had to stay home and protect Anju and Anjie. Tatl decided to go with them. Her brother, Tael, wasn't happy with her leaving Termina, but he understood and let her go without an argument. Besides he never won arguments anyway.

Link and Zelda said their good-byes to Anju, Kafei and Anjie and promised to come back when everything had settled down. They went to Romani's ranch to get their horses. Romani let Tatl borrow one of her horses as long as she returned the horse later. Tatl felt awkward going since Link knew the truth about her new Elvish look.

After they were all ready, they immediately rode off to Hyrule. They rode through the forest for hours. The sun was setting and the forest was an orange color. "Link, it's getting dark. How much longer?" Zelda asked.

"Not much," he answered. "We should be out of the forest before it gets completely dark."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple hours later Zelda was beginning to see the forest getting thinner. "I can't take this any longer," she said and rode off as fast as she could.

"Zelda!" Link called and followed her.

"Dang it! Why did she have to do this?" Tatl whined, following behind.

Zelda rode as fast as she could. She had to get to the castle. She had to know if her father was alive or dead. She heard Link cry out her name behind her. She ignored him and kept riding.

As she approached the castle, she saw that the drawbridge had been broken again. She jumped of her horse and ran across the shallow water. She ran into the market only to find it invaded by ReDeads. "Curse these demons!" she yelled. She put her hand over her eyes and ran to the castle. She uncovered her eyes and ran down the path to her castle.

Link and Tatl ran into the ReDead infested market. "Ah! I hate these creatures!" Tatl exclaimed.

Link pulled his Ocarina from his belt and played Sun's Song. Rays of light beamed down on the ReDeads and turned them into stone. "Hurry!" Link said and ran towards the castle.

Zelda ran up the stairs and into the castle. Her eyes filled with horror when she saw people of the castle lying dead on the floor. She quickly ran into the throne room.

Link and Tatl had finally caught up with Zelda and saw her run into the throne room. Link looked at all the dead people. He saw one person who looked like he was still breathing. Link ran to the dying person. "What happened?" he asked.

"Ganondorf……...and another creature attacked……..the king is---" As the man was talking, they soon heard Zelda scream. Link ran into the throne room.

"The king is what?" Tatl asked, but the man had just died. At that time Tatl realized she couldn't concentrate and getting Link to love her, but to concentrate on helping him defeat Ganondorf and Majora before they can kill anymore people. "I will help him. I will not anymore people of this beautiful country die."

Link saw Zelda on her knees crying. He walked over to her. In front of her was her father, the king of Hyrule, dead. His mouth dropped. The king was dead and the people of Hyrule were dying. He looked on the back of his hand and saw the Triforce mark glowing again. He knelt next to Zelda. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I should not have left," she said her voice shaky. "Maybe I could have protected him with my powers."

"This would have happened whether or not you were here. Ganondorf and Majora together are too strong for only you," he said trying to make her not feel guilty.

"I don't know Majora," she said. "Is he that powerful?"

"Yes. He sealed the Four Guardians' powers in Termina," he answered.

"You saved them all," She whispered. She threw her arms around him and began to cry. Link held her close and gently ran his hand up and down her back. He rested his cheek on her head and began to fill tears in his eyes. But he held them back. He was not about to let Ganondorf and Majora make him shed one tear from his eyes.

"Link, Zelda, we have to go now," Tatl said. "I sense evil here."

"So do I!" Came Navi's voice. They were running so fast that she could not catch up with them. 'I wish I had stayed in Link's pocket,' she thought. Zelda wiped her tears and got up. "Let's go." she said.

They walked back into the market. All the ReDeads looked at them and began walking towards them. "I've had enough of these disgusting creatures!" Zelda declared. She held her hands out and shot bolts of lightning at all the monsters. Link's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "Link, we have to get the Master Sword. It's the only way to defeat Ganondorf!" she said. They then walked to the Temple of Time. The Door and Time was closed and had not been opened for seven years. Link grabbed his Ocarina and walked up to the altar. He played the Song of Time. The doors slowly opened. Behind the doors was a large room. The only thing in the room was a pedestal and on the pedestal was the Master Sword. The sword only Link could wield. He walked up the sword and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. He then lifted the sword and held it high. Tatl was amazed. She had never seen a sword so magnificent. He pulled out his Hylian sword and laid it on the floor. He then sheathed the Master Sword for the first time in seven years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting the Master Sword, they decided to rest in Kakiriko. There was plenty of room for them for most of the people had evacuated. This made Zelda happy. She hoped they found a safe place to stay. The four stayed in a small house outside the gate that led to Death Mountain. Navi slept in a small bowl on a table. There were three beds. Tatl was happy about this. She was not about to sleep on the floor.

It was the middle of the night and Link awoke to the sound of a woman singing. He looked at Zelda's bed and saw she was gone. He walked outside and followed the sound of the singing. The song was slow and very beautiful, but it sounded kind of sad. The singing sounded clearer as he approached the graveyard. There he found Zelda standing in front of the Royal Family's Tomb. She turned around when she sensed someone near. "Link, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I was about to ask the same," he said.

"I'm singing a song in memory for my father," she explained knowing he was about to ask her about the song. "He will after all be buried here."

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I will soon be Queen Zelda." she answered. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Let us not think about this any longer. I do not wish to keep you up anymore. Tomorrow we shall go to Death Mountain and get the last key. Then we will make Ganondorf and Majora pay."


	9. The Gold Key

The next day,

Link got up early that morning. He got his things ready and decided to walk around Kakariko to try to get some information from the people who stayed. It turned out all the women and children evacuated and most of the men stayed behind. The few people in the village were volunteers. Link thanked the men for their information and walked back to the house. There he found Tatl awake and getting her things ready.

"Oh, H-hi, Link," she said trying not to look at him.

"Tatl, why?" he asked.

She sighed and looked at him. "I've never been in love before," she confessed. "None of the male Fairies like me. When I saw you again all grown up, I knew I had to at least try. The Great Fairy warned me, but I ignored her."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No need to apologize. I was the one trying to keep you and Zelda apart," she said and that time, Zelda finally awoke.

"Were you all waiting for me?" she asked.

"No, I just woke up about ten minutes ago," Tatl said.

"I was getting information," Link began. "All the woman and children evacuated and some of the men escaped."

"That's good," Zelda replied with a sigh of relief.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later they were all ready to leave for Death Mountain. As they began walking up the trail, they soon realized they didn't even know where to go exactly.

"Where the heck are we supposed to go?" Tatl asked.

"I don't know," Link answered.

"Link, I've noticed something about you," Zelda said. "You have the gift of seeing the future in your dreams. Can you close your eyes and see anything?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Obviously the Triforce enables you to see the future," she answered.

"But, this was happening before I got the Triforce of Courage," he said.

"Really?" she replied amazed. "This is very odd. One day we'll figure this out, but for now please try."

"Okay," He nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, but all he could see was darkness. Just as he was about to give up, he suddenly heard a woman's voice. At first it was fuzzy, but it became clearer and clearer.

"**_Under where the Big Goron sat is a hole. Down that hole leads to a path where you will find the key_**"

"Your voice sounds familiar.who are you?"

"**_Link, you will find out soon. First save Hyrule and Termina_**."

Link opened his eyes. "She said there is a hole under where the Big Goron sat," he said.

"Who is 'she'?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "She said she would tell me later."

"That is weird," Tatl commented.

Link sent Navi on ahead to make sure the hole was there. It turned out the mysterious woman was right, there was indeed a hole. So the three began climbing up the mountain. It was especially hard for Tatl. She had never climbed a mountain before. When they got the top, Tatl noticed two caves. "What do they lead to?" Tatl asked.

"One leads to Death Mountain Crater and the other leads to the Great Fairy." Link answered.

"The Great Fairy!" Tatl gasped.

"Yes. I wish we had time to visit her, but we must continue," he said.

They all looked down at the hole. "I'll go first," Link said. He swung his legs down and then jumped. He looked around. It was very dark. "Navi, fly on ahead and see if it's safe."

"Okay," she replied. After a few minutes Navi came back. "It looks safe," she reported.

"Zelda, Tatl, come on," he called. The two women did as he said and jumped down the hole.

"Wow! It's so creepy!" Tatl exclaimed.

Navi stayed in front of the three to provide them light. It was still a bit hard to see though. The place felt like an endless, dark and narrow tunnel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

Ganondorf sat on a throne in the secret room of Hyrule's castle, watching Link, Zelda, Tatl, and Navi the entire time since they came back. He laughed evilly to himself. "Look, Majora, they think it's safe," he said.

A mask hovered in the room. It was none other than the Mask of Majora himself. The mask gave a bright light as long, purple spider like legs and arms grew out. A small head grew out of the top of the Mask. It had round brown eyes and demon like horns. "What's the plan?" he asked.

Ganondorf rubbed his hands together and smiled. "What else? My favorite pets are now on the lose in that 'safe' tunnel."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatl suddenly stopped. A weird look came to her face. "Link, wait," she said.

Link, Zelda, and Navi turned around. "What is it, Tatl?" Link asked.

The ground suddenly began shaking. Link pulled his sword from its sheathe and Zelda got her bow ready. Zelda screamed as something popped out of the ground. She suddenly found herself paralyzed. "ReDeads!" Tatl screamed.

Link quickly pulled out his Ocarina and played Sun's Song. He was shocked when the ReDeads did not freeze.

"Link, Zelda's in trouble!" Tatl yelled.

Link pulled out a dagger and threw it at Tatl. "Just stab them," he said. Tatl looked at the dagger in her hand. A look of determination came to her face and for the first time, she began to physically attack an enemy.

Link quickly stabbed the ReDead that was attacking Zelda. Zelda gasped when she saw the ReDeads. "Use your sword," he said.

She pulled out her sword and joined Link and Tatl. There was about ten ReDeads in that small tunnel. It was a very difficult fight. The ReDeads must have been like the ones Link and Tatl encountered in Termina. It took twenty minutes to defeat the monsters. Link, Zelda, Tatl, and Navi decided to waist no more time and began running instead of walking. They could see an orange-red light as they continued running. Navi flew very fast ahead to see what it was. "Watch out!" she called. The three then slowed down and walked over to where Navi was. "It's down there!" she said with excitement. In front of them was a massive river of lava.

"We're up to high to jump and even if we weren't, how do we get to that?" Link asked pointing to a ledge across the room. On the ledge was a treasure chest.

"Hookshot?" Tatl suggested.

"Yeah, but how do I get back up?" he asked. He sat on the ground and felt the wall on the ledge. "Good. There's a Hookshot plate here." He stood up.

"Sounds like a trap," Zelda said.

"I don't care as long as we get the key," he said. "Even if it does mean I don't make it back."

Zelda looked at him and fear came to her eyes.

"I'm going," he said.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Come back to me."

He nodded and pulled his Hookshot from his magical pouch. He aimed his Hookshot at the chest. He pulled the trigger and was pulled straight to the chest. He quickly opened it. There it was the last key. He sighed for relief and got his Hookshot ready again. He aimed at the plate below the ledge. The moment it touched the plate, the ground began to shake. Link was pulled to the ledge. Zelda and Tatl quickly helped him up. "Let's get out of here now!" he said. The three then quickly ran out of the tunnel. Navi had trouble keeping up so she quickly flew into Tatl's pocket. They barely escaped the tunnel. The roof had begun clasping. They knew it had to be the work of Ganondorf and Majora that caused such a massive tremor.

Panting for breath, Link, Zelda and Tatl fell to the ground. "That……was…...wild!" Tatl gasped.

"Yeah, it was." Zelda said getting up and brushing the dust from her dress. "We have the two keys. What now?"

Link got up and sighed. "We defiantly need to rest up before we fight Ganondorf and Majora."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Next chapter, the big battle! Mwhahaha!


	10. A Magical Battle

That night, Link had suddenly awoke in the middle of the night. But was he really awake? In his dreams, he had heard someone calling his name.

"**_Link_**."

Link, with his eyes still closed, picked up his Master Sword and walked out of the house.

"**_Link_**."

Slowly he walked towards the entrance of Kakariko Village. He walked as if he was in a trance.

"**_Link_**."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ten minutes later,

Zelda's eyes shot open. She could she a glowing green light through the window. She looked at an empty bed that Link was supposed to be in. She looked beside the bed and saw his Master Sword gone. "_Link_!" she screamed in horror. "Tatl! Tatl, wake up!" she said shaking the Elven Fairy.

"Wh- what!" she asked, startled.

"Link is gone!" Zelda said. "Grab his most important equipment and make haste to the castle." She grabbed her bow and her quiver of Light Arrows and quickly ran outside. The sky was glowing green. She looked on the ground and saw a trail of green dust. She gasped and quickly ran to her castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With sword in hand, Link walked up and long flight of stairs. His name was still being called out. At the top of the stairs, Link reached his hand in his pouch and pulled out the Two Keys. The keys hovered in the air and joined as one. It then stuck itself in the keyhole and turned. The large door swung open revealing a large room. The room had rows of pillars going down the left and right side of the room. On top of the pillars were bowls with bright red flames. At the end of the room was a large throne. On the throne was no other than Ganondorf. "Thank you for joining us, Link," he said with an evil grin. Link walked forward. His face gave no emotion. His eyes were still closed. He stood in front of Ganondorf and kneeled.

Zelda ran into her castle. She looked at the green trail and saw that it led up the stairs. She ran as quickly as her tired legs could take her. She looked at the doors at the tops of the stairs and saw the keys sticking in the keyhole. She ran into the room and saw Link kneeling in front of Ganondorf with his sword high in the air. "Link!" she gasped. She quickly grabbed her bow and pulled a Light Arrow from her quiver. She aimed the arrow at Ganondorf and shot him.

Link's eyes shot open and he gasped. He looked in front of him and saw Ganondorf stunned by Zelda's arrow. "Link, kill him now!" Zelda yelled. He had no idea what happened or why he was there, but he did as she said. He lifted his sword and as he was about to kill Ganondorf, he heard Zelda scream. He quickly turned around to see Majora's whip around Zelda's waist. Link quickly ran towards them until Majora gave a bright light. Majora shouted in pain. Zelda was freed from his grasp. She quickly ran from him. Majora continued screaming and suddenly his Mask fell from his chest. "What happened?" Link asked.

Zelda walked behind Majora and saw Tatl holding a sword. "Tatl!" Zelda gasped.

"Did I kill him?" Tatl asked.

"No!" Came Majora's voice in an angry hissing tone. Tatl gasped and jumped backwards. Majora turned around and looked at Tatl with angry eyes. "You destroyed my Mask as Link did. It was fragile and now it's gone forever. You shall suffer!"

Zelda quickly ran to Link and held his hands. "We have to do something now," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Trust me," she said holding her hands in front of him. They put their hands together and closed their eyes. Their bodies gave a bright light. They concentrated as hard as they could.

Ganondorf shook his head and looked the two young Elves. "No! Stop!" he yelled.

Ripples of light came from Link and Zelda's body. Majora screeched and fell to the floor. Tatl looked at the creature. He could not move. Tatl looked at her sword and looked at Majora. She inhaled a deep breath and then ran her sword through Majora. Majora was finally dead once and for all.

"Stop!" Ganondorf screamed. He held out his hand and Zelda was torn from Link. Tatl's sword fell from her hand and was stunned. Zelda got prepared to cast a spell on Ganondorf but found herself stunned too. "I've had enough of this childish game. Majora……….what a weak idiot," Ganondorf said looking at Majora's dead body. "And you, Link!" He held out his other hand and shot Link in the chest with a ball of energy. "Your time is at an end." Link tried to get up, but was knocked down again by Ganondorf. "Pitiful Elf. What made you think you could defeat me? I may have been locked up for seven years, but." He shot Link again in the stomach. Link fell to his knees and groaned in pain. "I have returned and now you, Zelda, Hyrule, and Termina will all be destroyed." He then looked at Zelda. "Starting with your girlfriend. I decided to kill her first that way you can suffer before you die."

Link held his stomach and coughed trying to get his breath back. "Enjoy the show, Hero of Time." Ganondorf smirked. Link looked up to see Ganondorf grabbing Zelda's arm and forming a great ball of black energy. Anger came to Link's face. He stood up with the little energy he had. "Ganondorf, stop!" Link shouted. At that time, a beam of yellow light shot from Link's hand and onto Ganondorf's back. Ganondorf lost all concentration and Tatl and Zelda were set free. Zelda's eyes widened when she saw what Link was doing. Link jerked his hand to the right so that Ganondorf would crash into a pillar. The impact was so hard that the pillar cracked in two. Link walked over to Ganondorf. "You see, Ganondorf, I too have returned after seven years and now you will die," he said. His sword began glowing a bright light. Zelda and Tatl shielded their eyes. Ganondorf looked at Link with fear. Link lifted his sword and ran it through Ganondorf's evil heart. There was a blast of wind and bright light. It knocked Link backwards.

Zelda opened her eyes to see Ganondorf lying dead on the floor. "He's finally……..dead?" she said slowly. Link stood up and walked to Ganondorf's dead body. The Triforce mark on Ganondorf's hand disappeared. Link looked at his hand and saw two of the three Triforce marks glowing. He took a step backwards, dropped his sword, and lost consciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note: No Link ain't dead nor did he pass out from shock after getting that Triforce piece. He passed out from exhaustion. Anyway, even after defeating Ganondorf and Majora, there's still gonna be something getting in the way of Link and Zelda's relationship. Why? You'll soon find out. This big fight wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I did try my best so I hope you all enjoyed it.


	11. Torn Apart

A woman clad in a dark blue dress walked through an endless black room. Her eyes were closed and her golden hair swayed in the wind. She stopped and opened her eyes. Her eyes matched her dress. She smiled and called out, "**_Link_**. **_The one who has the gift of foresight. A power passed on from my side of the family._**"

"It's you. Who are you?"

"**_I am Lintala_**."

"Lintala? My mother?"

"**_Yes, my son. I'm so proud of you. You defeated the ultimate evils of this world_**."

"Mother, what happened?"

"**_Wake up and you'll find out from Princess Zelda. I do not have much time left. I love you. I shall try to see you again. Good-bye_**."

"Mother!"

Link's eyes slowly opened. He found himself lying in a bed. The rays of the sunlight absorbed in his eyes. He looked around the room. He was obviously in Hyrule Castle. He looked at the door of the room and saw a woman standing there smiling. She quickly ran out of the room. 'Who was she?' Link thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda sat at a table drinking her afternoon tea when she heard someone come into her room. "Milady, he is awake!" said the woman who apparently was Zelda's handmaiden. Zelda put her cup down and quickly ran out of her room. She ran down the halls of her castle as fast as she could. She ran so fast, she almost knocked down the guards and servants walking around. She quickly opened Link's door and ran in. She found him lying on his bed with his arm slumped across his eyes. He sat up when he heard her come through the door. Zelda ran to his side and firmly pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. She pressed her hand against her bare muscular chest. He grunted and broke their kiss.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that Ganondorf hit you there," she said feeling a little embarrassed.

"No, don't worry about it," he replied.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, but how long was I asleep?" he asked.

"A week," she answered. "You went unconscious when you killed Ganondorf."

"What happened that night?" he asked. "I don't remember walking to the castle to fight him."

"You were in a trance," she explained folding hers hands over her lap. "He made you come to him. He almost made you kill yourself with your sword."

"I saw her," he said looking up at the ceiling as if he was looking for heaven.

"Saw who?" she asked.

"Lintala. My mother," he explained smiling. "She is the one who's been talking to me. She told my that I have the gift of foresight. Apparently it was a power passed on from her side of the family."

"Was she beautiful?" she asked.

"Yes, very beautiful," he answered.

They then heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in!" Zelda called and then looked back at Link. "Peace is in Hyrule forever now. Ganondorf is dead, you now have the Triforce of Power, and now we will spend eternity forever."

"Your highness." Came Impa's voice.

Zelda stood up. "Yes?" she asked. Impa looked as if she had bad news. She held out her hand. She was holding out a piece of paper. Zelda took the paper and unfolded it. "It's your father last wishes," Impa said. "We should leave Link alone to change into his clothes," Zelda said folding the paper. "Link, I'll be back in five minutes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda stepped outside and opened the letter. She read the entire thing. It was basically like any other will until she read the last line, "I want my daughter, Princess Zelda, to marry a prince to help her rule Hyrule." Her mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, your highness," said Impa with a sad face.

"I can't," Zelda said shaking her head and handing Impa the letter. "I love Link."

"Zelda, these are you father's requests," Impa replied. "You can't ignore them. I know you love Link, but you love your father too don't you?"

Zelda sighed and nodded. "Let me talk to Link," she said and walked back into Link's room. He was already dressed and was talking to Navi. Navi had been asleep during the entire battle with Ganondorf and Majora. She was very disappointed when she was not there to see Link defeat Ganondorf.

"Navi, can I speak to Link alone?" Zelda asked.

"Okay." Navi replied and flew out of the room.

"Hey, Zelda, you look like you have bad news," Link said with a look of concern.

"I do," she replied looking down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Impa found my father's will," she said.

"And?"

"And he wants me to marry a prince to help me rule Hyrule," she answered.

"A prince?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered looking up at him sadly.

Link's face was now filled with confusion and sadness. He knew Zelda could not go against her father's wishes. He knew he had to let her go, no matter how hard it was. "Then you know what you must do?" he asked.

"No, Link, I can't! I love you too much!" she proclaimed with tears coming to her eyes.

"Zelda, you can't go against what he wanted for you." he replied.

She sat on the edge of his bed and buried her face in her hands. "I know that. I just can't let you go," she said.

"You need to spread the word," he said.

She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. "I can't," she said. He held her close to him and sighed.

"I don't want you to go against his wishes on my account," he said.

She broke their embrace and looked at him.

"You need to send the word," he said. She nodded and wiped her tears. She then called Impa into the room and told her to spread the word to every country with an available prince.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple days later,

Link looked outside his window too see a vast number of princes coming to see Princess Zelda. He let out a sigh and closed his curtain. He opened his door and found Tatl standing there about to knock.

"Hey, Link!" she said.

"Hello," he replied with a tone that said, "I don't feel like talking."

"I've come to tell you something," she said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I am about to turn myself back into a Fairy," she answered. "As much as I liked being an Elf, I must return to Termina to be with my brother and Skull Kid. You know Skull Kid gets lonely."

"I want to get out of here, so I'll take you back to Termina right now if you'd like," he offered.

"Would you! That'd be great," she said smiling.

"Let's go," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatl mounted the horse she had borrowed from Romani. She wanted to be a Fairy and just sit on Link's shoulder, but she had to ride the horse back to Romani's Ranch. She could see Link's depression. It was written all over his face. 'I wish I could do something,' she thought.

"Okay, let's be off," Link said. Tatl nodded and they rode back to Termina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that day,

Zelda had met many princes and was not pleased with any of them so far. They were all arrogant, selfish, and coincided. If she was going to be forced to marry someone she didn't love, she was going to at least marry someone nice. She decided to take a break from meeting the rest of the princes and decided to visit Link. She walked to his room, but found he was not there. She sat down on a chair and felt like she would cry again. 'I can't do this. I love him more than anything.' she thought. She rested her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"He's in Termina right now," came a voice from behind.

Zelda turned around to find Impa. "It doesn't surprise me," she sighed. "I hurt him."

"No, you didn't," Impa shook her head. "It's not your fault what your father wrote. Link is not in Termina because of you. He's there with Tatl. She's decided to go back to her normal life."

"I see," Zelda replied.

"The princes are getting impatient," Impa said. "Maybe it'd be best to get this over with." Zelda nodded and went back to the throne room.

After hours of talking to princes Zelda didn't like, things were finally about to change. A young prince named Hezkiah from the land called Lumain, walked into the throne room. He wore a white tunic with a golden belt going around his waist. He wore white leggings and black boots. He had brown hair going half way down his neck and had dark brown eyes. "Your majesty," he began. "I am Prince Hezkiah of Lumain."

They talked for a few hours. He was a very fine young man. He was nice and caring. He was nice enough to please Zelda. She chose him to be her husband. She felt bad that someone as good as this prince was going to be married to a woman who did not love him. Impa sent all the other princes out of the castle. Some left without complaint, but others complained as they left.

The wedding of Princess Zelda and Prince Hezkiah was scheduled in one week. The castle was being prepared, Zelda's wedding dress was being made. Zelda sat in her room and sighed as she picked out a veil. Link had not returned yet. She wanted to see him, but she didn't at the same time. "I wonder if he's coming back…….." She thought aloud. She walked to her window and looked outside. The town of Hyrule was at peace because of Link and now he was not allowed to be with the woman he loved? "I hate this!" She exclaimed pounding her fist into the window seal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: final chapter coming very soon. This chapter was getting so long that I decided to split the two.


	12. The End

The day before the wedding,

Zelda was being fitted into her wedding dress. It was a beautiful, sleeveless white dress. She wore long white gloves. She had a string of white pearls going around her head with three white roses on the sides and back. Her silk veil was attached to the roses. Zelda looked at herself in the mirror. She tried her best to be happy, but no happiness came to her. A gust of wind blew through her opened window causing her hair to tangle in the pearls. She quickly walked to the window and began to close it until she saw Link riding his horse away from the castle. "Link!" she called. He stopped and she quickly ran out of her room. She ran outside and stopped. She got her breath and walked up to Link. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"The guards would not let me into the castle," he said. "I came to say good-bye."

"Good-bye?" she asked.

He nodded and sighed. "I heard you found a husband," he said.

"Yes, but I will never love him," she said sadly. "Not in that way."

"I must be going. There's friend I want to visit before I leave." he said and was about to mount his horse.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked quickly. "Where will you go?"

"I don't know exactly yet," his voice was shaky. "Zelda, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here. It's killing me inside to see you marry a man you don't love."

She looked down and felt tears come to her eyes. He put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. "Can I kiss you one last time?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes. He brought his face close to hers and gently placed his lips to hers. What he planned to be a quick "good-bye" kiss became a passionate "please don't leave me" kiss. She broke their kiss and sighed. They looked at each other for a moment. He shook his head. "Oh, I forgot," he said. "I want to give you something."

"What?" she asked. He put her hand into his. Their hands gave a bright golden light. "No, Link, you can't," she said when she saw that he was giving his Triforce parts to her.

"With these you can bring peace to Hyrule forever," he said. "I want you to have them."

She looked at her hand. All three Triforce parts were glowing and Link's hand was back to normal. She put her left hand on the back of her right hand and looked up at him. "Remember, Link, I will always love you and only you," she said looking hard at him.

"I feel the same, but we have to let each other go," he replied. He turned around and mounted his horse. "I wish you and Prince Hezkiah luck. Good- bye, Queen Zelda." He looked sadly at her and then quickly rode off. She turned around and ran back to the castle crying.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Link rode off, for the first time he felt tears streaming down his face. 'I will always remember you,' he thought.

Navi flew out of his pocket. "Link, do we have to leave Hyrule?"

"You can stay, Navi, but I can't handle this," he answered. "I have to leave."

"I promised I wouldn't leave and I do not intend to break that promise," she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

"**_Princess Zelda_**."

"Who are you?"

"**_It is I, Lintala_**."

"Link's mother?"

"**_Yes_**."

"I'm sorry I hurt your son. I didn't have a choice."

"**_I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I had trouble finding him_**."

"Him?"

"**_Your father_**."

"My father!"

"**_He wants to speak to you_**."

"**_My dear daughter_**."

"Father! Is that really you!"

"**_Yes. I have come to apologize_**."

"For what?"

"**_For what I wrote. I should not have written that. I didn't know that you would fall in love with someone with no royal bloodline. He's a mere commoner to everyone else, but I know what he did for us seven years ago. Zelda, find Link. Find him and marry him. Prince Hezkiah will not be angry_**."

"Thank you, father."

"**_Good-bye, Zelda. I love you_**."

Zelda awoke and looked around. She ran out of bed and looked out the window. It was about mid-night. She ran to her closet and grabbed a long dark blue robe from it. She quietly ran through the castle. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw two guards and Prince Hezkiah.

"Princess Zelda, what are you doing out of bed?" One guard asked.

"I'm going out," she answered walking past the guards.

"Out! But your highness, it's mid-night." The other guard argued.

"I am the princess soon to be queen not you!" she shot back. "I will go out if I want to and you do not have the authority to stop me!"

Hezkiah grinned and clapped. "Well said, your majesty!" he said.

She sighed and looked at her fiancée. "Prince Hezkiah, I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I'm in love with---"

He put his hand up. "I saw you two today," he said. "I understand completely. I could not marry you knowing that you loved another man. Let me help you find him." She smiled and nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They went to the stables and mounted their horses. "We need to split up," he said. "I'll head to Kakiriko, Zora's Domain and Death Mountain."

"I'll check Kokiri, Gerudo Valley, and Lake Hylia," she said. They then rode off to find Link.

Zelda's first stop was Kokiri Forest. She had to borrow a Fairy from one of the children to search the Lost Woods. No luck there. She then went to Gerudo Valley. They told her that Link had stopped by, but left. She ran into Hezkiah on her way to Lake Hylia.

"They told be he paid them a visit, but left without saying where he was going to next," he reported.

"Then we have but one last place to check," she said and began riding to Lake Hylia.

When she approached the lake, she dismounted her horse. "Link!" she called out. She looked around, but did not she him. She walked across the long bridge that led to the Water Temple. "Link!" she called out again. She looked out at the crystal blue lake. The light from the moon reflected off the water. It was a peaceful beautiful night. She sighed and walked back to her horse. Just then, she saw Hezkiah riding in.

"Couldn't find him?" he asked.

"No," she sighed looking down in sadness.

"It's getting late," he said. "We should probably get back to the castle and try again tomorrow."

"I'll be there in a moment," she said looking at the water. "Right now I just want to sit here and look at the water." He nodded and rode back to the castle.

Zelda sat down next to her horse and gazed out at the water. She remembered the day she first met Link, the day he left to find Navi, the day he returned, and their first kiss. 'I should not have let him go,' she thought. She looked at the full Triforce mark on her hand. "Peace will be in Hyrule forever, but I will not be happy." She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knee. At that moment, she heard a horse approaching. She got up and turned around. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Zelda? What are you doing out this late?" Asked the rider.

Zelda walked up to the person's horse. It was none other than Epona. Zelda gasped and looked up at the rider. "Link!" she exclaimed.

Link jumped off Epona and looked at Zelda with confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She threw her arms around him. "I was looking for you," she answered.  
I have excellent news!"

"What?" he asked.

"Your mother and my father came to me in a dream," she explained smiling. "My father told me he wanted me to be happy and be with whomever I want."

He looked at her and smiled. "We can be together?" he asked.

"Yes, Link. Now and forever!" she replied. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips.

They sat together gazing at the waters of Lake Hylia. "Where's Tatl and Navi?" Zelda asked.

"Tatl returned to Termina and is living her life as a Fairy," Link answered. "Navi is at Kokiri visiting some friends."

She rested her head on Link's shoulder and sighed.

"Zelda," he said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was wondering if uhhhh, you and I could get married," he said with a nervous tone.

"You want to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Let's do it then," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"Well, everyone set up the castle for a wedding. Let's not disappoint them. Let's get married tomorrow," she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day of the wedding,

Zelda was getting dressed for the wedding. Instead of feeling miserable, she was feeling extremely happy. "Today is the day I marry the man I truly love," she said with a bright smile.

Link was also getting dressed. It turned out the clothes Hezkiah was going to wear fit Link perfectly. Hezkiah was so happy for Link and Zelda and wished them the best of luck. Link liked Hezkiah and asked him to stick around for the wedding, the prince could not turn down the offer.

All the guest had arrived at the castle. People from Hyrule, Zora's Domain, Gerudo Valley, Death Mountain, the Sages, and other close friends. The only Kokiri there was Saria. She was a Sage and could go anywhere she wanted. Other Kokiri children would die if they left the protected forest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding,

Two doors swung open. Zelda took a deep breath and smiled. She began walking down the aisle. She could see Link standing at the altar looking as handsome as ever. He wore a dark blue tunic with a silver belt. He wore no hat. He still had white leggings on and was wearing black boots. He felt uncomfortable dressed so formal, but it was well worth it. He held out his hand when Zelda approached. She put her hand into his and smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night,

After the wedding Link and Zelda walked to their new room. Link opened the door. "Wow! This is a nice room," he said.

The room was huge. It had two closets, two dressing tables, a large glass door that led to a balcony, and a large bed. "We will be together morning, noon, and night now," she said. Link smiled and picked up his new wife. They walked into the room and he laid her on their bed.

"I have a wedding gift for you," she said.

"What's that?" he asked. She took his hand and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and smiled. "Look at your hand," she said. He did as she said and saw that half of each Triforce symbol was glowing. "I gave you half of the Triforce. Now we share it equally," she said. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you, my princess," he said softly.

"I am a queen now and you are a king," she corrected.

"Yes, but you'll always be my princess," he replied.

"I love you, too," she said. He drew his face closer to hers and gently kissed her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda awoke in the middle of the night. She didn't know why. It was one of those random awakenings. She turned over and saw Link sleeping peacefully. She smiled and brushed a few strands of his blonde hair away from his eyes. She quietly got out of bed and walked outside to the balcony. She hugged herself and inhaled. She looked up at the black starry sky. At that moment, she felt arms going around her waist. "Hello, Link," she said turning around.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I woke up and decided to come out here."

He caressed her cheek with his hand. "I am looking forward to everyday that we'll live together," he said.

"So will I," she replied. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his soft warm lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda's lives were peaceful after that day. With the Triforce, they were able to keep all evil from Hyrule. The two came to visit Termina several times a year. A couple years after they were married, they began having children. Zelda gave birth to two children. They named their oldest son, Link, after his father. Their daughter was named, Lintala, after Link's mother. With the Triforce in Link and Zelda's family, their decedents were able to keep peace in Hyrule forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: That's the end of this story! Man, I'll miss working on this story. This has been my longest story and I've never got this many reviews before. I thank all of you! I hope you all enjoyed "Return to Clock Town"


End file.
